Sweet Dreams
by White Wolf Of The Moon12396
Summary: For as long as Desdemona Herveaux can remember, she has always had a vampire from Dallas visit her in her dreams. Through her species's customs, she learned that this vampire is her destined bonded or hedr. She planned on meeting with her hedr, but when murders start happening in Bon Temps, she got something she wasn't expecting in her wildest dreams...
1. Fyrirlestur

**Hello my lovelies. I am back with a new story even though I should be worrying about my other stories that I am working on updating little by little. Anyways, this story has been bouncing around in my brain for some time now so I thought that I should upload it and see how many people like it. Without further ado, I give you the first part of Sweet Dreams.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hello Desdemona," a faintly accented voice from a man with stormy blue eyes and brown hair who looked to be in early adulthood.

"Storm!" a girl with flawless mocha skin greeted, bright silver eyes gazing up at the taller male happily. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"I had nest matters that required my attention," he explained as he sat down on the grassy hill right next to the girl.

"Was it Stan again?" Desdemona asked with an eyeroll. She was completely used to the cowboy vampire's antics by now.

"I am afraid so."

"He really is a handful," she laughed softly while she leaned against the man's side.

"Hmm," Storm commented. A contented sigh left Desdemona's lips when Storm raised an arm to wrap it around her waist.

"I wish I could actually be here with you," Desdemona sighed with a frown.

"As do I," Storm agreed sadly. "I may be able to touch you and faintly smell your scent, but it is not enough. I cannot feel your warmth and if I am not concentrating, I cannot smell you."

Desdemona's silver eyes showed her sadness at Storm's words as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I could get a plane ticket to Dallas," she offered. "I'm off from classes until August and all I need to do is get time off work."

"I would love that illuminatio mea (my light)."

The two then settled into each other comfortably as they watched the stars above.

"Storm."

"Yes?"

"It's been exactly three years from tonight that we met."

"Is it? I feel like it has been shorter."

"You tried to kill me," Desdemona pouted playfully.

"You tried to tackle me to hug me," Storm deadpanned, his ash blue eyes showing no humor while the subtle wind blew through his carmel colored hair.

"To be fair, I have grown up with the knowledge of mates since I was born," Desdemona huffed. "I have been waiting for you my whole life."

"I believe I have more years over you," Storm smirked softly. "After I had learned of the possibility of mates a thousand years ago, I have been waiting for you."

There was silence until Desdemona bumped into Storm playfully.

"You're either a child or very stubborn," she grumbled, trying in vain to hold in her smile.

"Says the one who caught my gaze and then proceeded to have a staring contest."

"I see no point."

Through the course of their talk, both could feel the oncoming dawn.

"It is time for us to part," Storm admitted with a sigh as he rose to his feet then helped Desdemona to hers.

"Before you go," Desdemona began with a blush on her cheeks. "I need to ask you something."

"Whatever you require, only ask of me and I shall do my best to fulfil it," Storm promised while he looked down into her eyes.

"Will...Will you give me my first kiss?"

The only thing that betrayed Storm's surprise was the silence that went on for a few minutes.

"Storm?"

"You have never been kissed before?"

"On the cheek, but not on the lips," she admitted. "I've been saving my kiss for my hugr*."

A low purr of approval began in Storm's chest as he pulled Desdemona close and tipped her face up by her chin.

"I am honored by your gift," he whispered against her lips before he finally pressed his lips to hers. There was no spark like Desdemona expected, nor did Storm make the kiss frenzied. Instead, she only felt a sense of completeness and contentment. Storm on the other hand felt her aura become a soothing balm on his soul and the beast that lay slumbering inside. The sweet kiss lingered when Storm pulled back to let Desdemona catch her breath.

"How was your first kiss?" Storm asked her softly.

"Better than I imagined," she smiled up at him. "There is another thing I wanted to tell you."

"What is it little one?"

"I love you Goðrik de Gaul."

Again the man was greatly surprised while Desdemona nervously waited for his answer.

"Godric…?"

She could not utter any other words past his name for her form began to fade from sight. As she faded more and more, she looked panicked. Her silver eyes flew about as if to find what was causing her to fade but came up with nothing. In her desperation to not leave, she reached out towards Godric in hopes that he would reach back. There was half a second of shock running through Godric's mind before he reached out to her.

"Desdemona!"

"Godric!"

His touch was enough to keep her there for a few more minutes longer, but in the end she knew they were going to be parted.

"Godric, I need you to answer me," she insisted. "I need to know if you love me."

"Desdemona, I-,"

Godric never had the chance to finish his sentence because that was when she was ripped from the little haven that they had created together so that they were forced apart.

* * *

 ***Hedr= Soulmate/Mate**

 **There you have it folks. I have four more chapters already typed up so they should be posted shortly. As always if you have any questions, comments, or concerns about this story shoot me a pm or leave a review. Remember, reviews are magic!**


	2. Chapter Einn

**As promised here is another chapter that I had typed up. For the titles of the chapters, I am going to be using the Icelandic numbers to try to do something different. Truth be told, I probably wouldn't be able to come up with unique titles for every chapter. It looks like we have our first review for the story.**

 **darkhunter11 : Hello lovely. It's nice to hear from you and I appreciate you being my first reviewer. I look forward to hearing from you in the future.**

 **So,without further ado, let's get one with the new chapter!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"How are you folks t'night?" I greeted a nice family of four that sat in a booth in my section.

"I'd say we're right as rain," a jolly man of approximately thirty years of age with ginger hair answered in a relaxed Southern drawl.

"What brings ya here to Bon Temps?"

"We're takin' a cruise around Louisiana," the dark haired woman to the side of the man piped up in a pleasant voice. "This was the closest place for supper."

"Between you and me," I offered as I placed my hand over the side of my mouth. "The gumbo is the best."

"That's our favorite!" the twins across from their parents exclaimed happily in unison, their identical auburn hair in matching twin braids.

"Alright, two orders of gumbo," I smiled, writing it down in my notepad. "How about something to drink? We have juice, soda pop, lemonade, tea, milk, or water."

"Apple juice."

"I'll have the fish fry, fries, and a glass of Long Island iced tea," the mother told me.

"Make that two Long Islands, a cheeseburger, and onion rings," the father added.

"Not a problem. I'll have that ready for ya as fast as I can."

I stuffed my notepad in my pouch on my hip then made my way over to the bar.

"I need two Long Islands Sam," I told the shaggy haired blonde who was my was my boss and also managed the bar.

"Comin' right up petit," he replied.

My next stop was the order counter connected to the kitchen.

"Fey, Imma need two orders of gumbo, fish fry with a side of fries, and a cheeseburger with a side of onion rings," I called to the gorgeous black man manning the stove.

"You got it brown suga," Laufayette winked as he took my order ticket from me.

Seeing as though the kids wanted apple juice, I slid over to the soft drink station and filled up two cups.

"Rattrays in your section Dessy," one of my best friends and co-workers Sookie told me while dropped off an order.

"Gods help me," I muttered under my breath before I dropped off the girls' juice then briskly walked over to a booth in the way back of my section to the left of the order counter. When I stopped beside their booth, I could practically feel the ill intent leaking off their auras.

"What can I get'cha t'night?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Let's start off with a pitcher of Bud," Mack spoke up.

"And an order of onion rings with mustard," Denise added.

"Comin' right up."

I told Sam the new order before I dropped off the family's teas then went back up to the order counter.

"How about a little cocoa. Little Cocoa," Laufayette smirked to Sookie and Arlene.

"Don't chu forget about some brown suga," I joined in with a swish of my hips.

Everyone let out a chuckle at my words as I gathered up my food. All Sam could do when I came to pick up the pitcher of beer was shake his head at me. I gave him an innocent look and a shrug of my shoulders as I made my way back over to the family.

"Sorry it took so long," I apologized, placing the food in front of them carefully.

"Think nothing of it," the father assured me.

"Do ya need anything else," I questioned once everyone had their food. The twins were already gone with their gumbo that had me laughing softly. It always warmed my heart when I saw such sweet little children come in.

"We're fine," the mother chuckled.

"Alright. Holler if ya need anything."

Much to my displeasure, I had to go over to the Rattray's table and drop off their beer and onion rings.

"Anything else ya need?"

"Nah, I have everything I need Oreo," Mack said, giving my ass a smack. I could feel my aura about to spike in anger but I managed to keep my temper in check.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep your hands to yourself," I told him evenly.

"Why?" he sneered up at me. "What'cha gonna do ni-,"

"If you finish that sentence, you will be banned from this bar," Sam's authoritative voice sounded from behind me. Sam and the dick Rattray had a stare down that ended with the dick looking away and muttering under his breath.

"Merci Sammy," I sighed in relief as we walked away from the booth.

"No problem Dess," he smiled down at me. "I see you like a little sister. I just can't sit back and watch this."

With that he went back to the bar while I ventured over to the order counter.

"Hey Fey, could I get two orders of vanilla ice cream with the works?"

"Are these for those adorable little things over there?"

"Yeah."

"You got de most biggest heart I've ever seen," he chuckled, moving about the kitchen to make the desert.

"I have a big heart for people who deserve it," I retorted as I took the offered ice cream. I made to say something else but a scent and aura stopped me from doing so. From my nose I could smell the scent of grave soil mixed with wood and spiced apples and could sense a slightly old soul that was a deep blue tinged with a dirty gray smudge. Vampire, I registered at once when I put the aura and scent together. I kept my eyes trained on the pale man with dark hair as he came to sit in my section. Oh hell no, I am not dealing with him. I maybe able to mask my scent but that only went so far. I sent a thought to Sookie to take the customer while I walked back over to the family's booth.

"Here ya are sweet peas," I said, setting the ice cream down in front of them.

"We didn't order dessert," the mother spoke up.

"I know. This is a little treat for the twins," I informed the parents. Both looked shocked at my words while the girls were giggling with joy.

"Thank you Miss.!" the twin closest to me squealed before they dug in.

"How old are you sweetie?" the mother asked me. "You look so young."

"Twenty-one."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have two, both older. I have an older sister named Janice and an older brother named Alcide. My boss Sam over there thought thinks off me as a little sister."

"Are you in school?"

"Nah. I'm taking the summer off then going back in August."

"What are you going for?"

"I'm majoring in Business Management with a minor in French."

"What year are you?"

"I'm going into my third year in August."

"Where do you go?"

"Lousiana State in Shreveport."

"That's wonderful," the mother commented with a large smile.

"Thank you. Are you ready for your check?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be right back."

After a quick tally of their food minus the ice cream, I brought their receipt to the table.

"Here ya go. I hope ya'll have a good night."

"We hope you get home alright," the father told me.

"Don' worry about me," I smiled at the family. "I took some self defense classes. I can take care of myself."

I made to leave the table, but two weights on my legs stopped me. Slightly confused I looked down to see the twins hugging each of my legs.

"Thank you for the ice cream Miss. Dess," one of them beamed up at me.

"It was delicious," the other added.

"No problem girls," I returned with my own smile. "I'm glad you like it. Make sure to be good for your parents, okay?"

They both nodded vigorously before they let go of me and followed their parents out of the diner. A contented sigh left my lips at the sight of the family. It was nice to see a family like that. My happy mood slowly slipped while I checked the Rattrays who were the last people in my section. To my surprise, they weren't in their booth. Instead they were in the same booth as the vampire that had came in. Please don't tell me they're V harvesters, I groaned in my head. Almost robotically I began to clean up the booth the family had just vacated. All of the dishes were easy to stack up on a tray on one hand leaving my other hand free to pick up my tip. My eyes widened when I looked over the bill that I had picked up. A crisp fifty dollar bill was staring back up at me. Wow...now that was a tip. I shoved the bill into my pants pocket the quickly wiped down the table before I carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Once that was done, I came to idle beside my other friend Tara who was nursing a margarita at the bar counter.

"Hey girl," I greeted her as I came to sit on a bar stool.

"Hey D," she returned with a playful nudge. "How you been?"

"Good. I just got the biggest tip of the night."

"How much?"

"Fifty dollars."

"You go girl!" Tara laughed.

"Yeah, they were a nice family," I commented with a small smile.

"It's de kids."

"Pardon?"

"You always get like that over de kids."

"I can't help it," I smiled softly. Our conversation was cut short when Sookie joined us.

"Do you really think that she's gonna let him bite her?" Sookie asked referring to Denise Rattray. I couldn't help but scoff.

"She's probably a V harvester," I said, folding my arms and crossing my black and white striped stocking clad legs.

"What?" Sookie gasped in disbelief.

"It's not all that uncommon Sook," I explained as I watched Denise try to seduce the vampire.

"I think you're wrong," Sookie huffed before she stormed off towards the booth.

"Can I get ya'll something?"

For this part I zoned in on Denise's thoughts.

 _ **Not big, but he's got 11 or 12 pints in him. Holy shit, that's almost 200 ounces! I bet we could get $500 an ounce in Dallas.**_

I'd like to see them try to take some blood in Dallas. One wrong move and they would be dead.

 _ **Fuck me, that's $16,000. Sweet Jesus.**_

"I'm gonna bring ya'll a free round of beer, okay?" Sokkie panicked. "Don't you go anywhere."

She was quick to speed walk back towards me.

"They're gonna drain him," she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Told you," I drawled.

"We have to stop them!"

"Sookie, he's a vampire who has been alive for hundreds of years," I interjected. "He doesn't need the help of two waitresses."

"Dess is right," Sam agreed.

It looked like she was starting to ignore the issue, but when she turned around and saw them gone, she bolted out the door.

"Gods damn it," I growled under my breath, tugging off my white apron from around my hips. "I'll go after her."

Thanks to my enhanced speed, I was able to catch up with her as she was leaving the inner part of the parking lot.

"Sookie! What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded while I kept pace with her.

"I can't just leave this alone."

I sighed to myself. Well, at least she has me. Sookie had only stopped for a brief second to pick up a heavy chain before she continued running. Smart girl. When we arrived at the little alcove that met the surrounding woods, I could see the vampire silvered down and hooked up to tubes that was pumping his blood out of his body. Holy shit, Sookie was right to worry about him. How in the hell has he lived this long if he was able to be subdued by humans this easily? Sookie wanted to just charge forward, but I physically held her back. She gave me a glare of it but I put my finger to my lips and sent her a thought.

 ** _Wait. If we just charge forward, we'll have a problem. You sneak up behind Mack and wrap the chain around his neck. Make sure to keep it tight or you're done for. I'll take care of Denise._**

She gave me a firm nod and readied herself for my signal. As soon as I moved my hand, Sokkie lept forward with a silent war cry and doubled the chain when she held it up to Mack's neck. Before Denise could react, I jabbed a pressure point in her neck that laid her out on the ground unconscious. I could see Sookie having a hard time with Mack, so I used my magic to pull it tight enough to where Mack passed out within minutes. His body slumped to the ground then Sookie released the chain and draped it on a shoulder.

"Good job Sook," I congratulated her while I removed the silver from the vampire's wrists and neck. "I trust you can take care of yourself now?"

"Yes," he answered with an older Southern drawl.

"Good. I would have expected that a vampire your age should have been able to hold off two humans."

I could see his irritation at my words and I could feel Sookie try to rummage through the vampire's mind.

 _ **Sookie, don't you-**_

"I can't hear you," she breathed in relief that spiked the vampire's irritation.

"Yes," he repeated, this time louder. Just from his aura, I could tell that he was cursing Sookie out in his mind.

"If I were you, I'd be expressing some more gratitude. We did just save your life," I pointed out with a bored huff.

"Aren't you two afraid of being out here alone with a hungry vampire?" he challenged, hoping to scare us off. All Sookie did was wrap silver around her neck while I laughed my ass off.

"I'd like to see you try to hurt us," I cackled.

"Do you two wanna drink from the blood that they left behind?"

All of my good humor left me at the suggestion.

"You're joking, right?" I questioned with a disbelieving look.

"No," Sookie replied easily.

"Why would I want to be connected to you?" I grimaced.

Both Sookie and the vampire froze at my words and the vampire was in front of me before I could blink. His glare met my calm gray eyes.

"How do you know that?" he hissed in displeasure.

"Why should I tell you?"

A growl left his lips that had me smirking. Score 1 for me.

"What are you?" he demanded.

"Isn't the gallant Southern gentleman supposed to give their name before he tries to get any information from a lady?"

"It's Bill," he ground out.

"Oh Billy Boy, if I told you what I was, you'd have to face the true death. However, I will tell you my name. Desdemona Herveaux. It's been a pleasure."

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse," Sookie managed to get through her laughter.

"Now that you know the name of your saviors," I began while I pushed him away. "We've got to get back to work."

Luckily for me, the end of my shift ended shortly after that. By the time I came back outside, I saw that the Rattrays had vanished from where we had left them. I did not care whether Bill killed them or they left, but I was glad that they weren't there to bother us again. I just couldn't wait to get back home and soak in a nice bubble bath before I turned in for the night.

"Do you want a ride home Dess?" Sookie offered when she joined me outside Merlotte's.

"Nah, I'll be fine Sook," I assured her. "You get home to Amma."

She gave me a nod before she took off in the direction of her old yellow 1981 Honda Civic. I watched her car pull safely out of the parking lot before I ventured into the safety of the treeline and teleported myself home. Thanks to the runes and wards I had set up around the perimeter of my home, no one but the people I gave permission to would be able to get through them or teleport onto my property. My great grandparents on my mother's mother's side had taught me how to do this when I was thirteen. Since then I have been renewing and strengthening my magic boundaries whenever I felt my magic getting stronger and stronger. As soon as I came home and felt the familiar and comforting feel of my magic cloaking me, all the tenseness I could have had melted away until I was completely relaxed. It was something akin to walking into a giant warm hug from your grandparents, parents, and siblings all at the same time. I didn't have a shift at Merlotte's tomorrow until the evening so I could sleep in a bit. Thank the gods. I quickly entered my house and locked all the doors behind me, all it was was a peace of mind since my mind liked to play tricks on me, then ventured into the kitchen for a grilled chicken berry salad that I whipped up real quick for a light dinner. Once I was finished eating and had put my dishes in the sink, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom where I could relax in my tub with some ocean mist scented bubble bath. A sigh of contentment left my lips as I eased myself into my sunken pool like tub. My hair was piled up into a bun so I didn't have to worry about the long strands getting wet. After a whole shift at work, I always looked forward to a hot soak in the tub. The only thing missing for me was if Storm could have been by my side here or if I could have gone to Dallas to be by his side. Now that I could actually sit down and just think, I reflected on the way that the two of us had parted from the astral plane the both of us had created together. The weekly visits we had had wasn't all that different than usual. We had showed up in our little haven and talked with each other while we snuggled a bit. Just the thought was enough to make a warm glow settle in my chest. However, I had never been suddenly taken from the plane like I had been. Could something have happened to our plane? Did something happen to Storm? As soon as the thought surfaced, I batted it down. Storm was an old vampire, one of the oldest, and I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to attempt to cross him. Another sigh left me at my train of thought while I sank down in the water until everything from my nose up was the only thing above the water. Look at me doubting my mate, I thought glumly. What kind of mate was I to do this? I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind then stood to exit the bath. Since I didn't have any pressing matters early tomorrow, I'm taking advantage of all the sleeping time I had now. With that in mind, I let the water out of the tub and got out to dry myself off. My thoughts were all on Storm as I chucked the dirty towel in the laundry hamper then padded into my room. You see, I didn't like sleeping in any type of clothing. I find them to be too constricting and hot to sleep in. By not wearing any clothes to bed, I find that I kept a fairly even core temperature during the night. Not to mention I loved the way the crisp, cool sheets and my soft, downy blanket felt against my bare skin felt incredible. Once I settled under my covers and my hair was free to splay over my pillow, I found myself drifting back to my earlier thoughts. I couldn't wait to actually see Storm face to face. What would his scent smell like? Would his eyes be the same shade of blue or did his astral form not do him justice? Most of all, I wanted to simply hold him in my arms. What face did he show his underlings? How did he act around others? What face did he make when he was sad? What face did he make when he was mad? Thoughts like these flew around in my mind when I felt myself start to drift off. When Storm and I would have our weekly visits, he was always so relaxed, calm, and happy. Don't get me wrong, I love that he is able to feel so relaxed around me. I absolutely love it, but as his hugr, I wanted to see all of his faces and memorize every detail he possessed. I knew it would take some years, but with the both of us being immortal, we had forever.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **There we are lovelies, a new chapter. I love how everyone in Merlotte's is like a big family and I especially love how Desdemona has her quips with Bill. If any of you would like to leave comments, have any questions about what is going on or what will happen, or if you just have concerns feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	3. Chapter Tveir

**Hello again lovelies. Here is another chapter to Sweet Dreams and I hope you enjoy it. I love writing these stories and I hope you like reading them. I don't have any more reviews to put with this A/N so I will simply get on with the quote.**

 **"Whatever doesn't kill had better start running."**

 **-Anonymus**

 **On with the story!**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning I woke slowly to the sun shining through my curtains which bathed my sight in a warm orangish red from behind my eyelids. My sense of touch was the second thing to register in my mind which made me aware of the comfortable warmth under my covers. Then came my hearing that picked up faint birdsong. I loved the days when I could wake up like this, just being able to bask in the lazy drowsiness I woke up in. A yawn escaped me as I sat up in my bed and reached my arms up towards the ceiling to stretch out any kinks I had in my upper back and arms. By now I was mostly awake so I had no trouble opening my eyes and cast a lazy glance over my room. Because I was the only one who lived in the house, I had the master bedroom. I slowly eased myself from my king sized bed then quickly made it behind me. If I didn't do it now, I wouldn't do it later. When that was done, I padded over to the bathroom to take care of my business. I also flashed through a quick shower, making sure to wash my face and give myself a quick touch up with shaving. I then quickly brushed my teeth and hair so that I could put my hair up into a bun. I didn't even try getting dressed. I simply slipped an amethyst silk robe on to cover my nakedness then made my way down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Instead of actually cooking, I grabbed some cheese, fruit, warmed up two chocolate croissants, and poured myself a glass of milk. A contented sigh left me as I leisurely tucked into my somewhat healthy breakfast. As I ate the cheese and fruit, I relished the taste of food made in Alfheim, home of the light elves. My great-grandparents on my mother's side are the King and Queen of Alfheim with my great-grandfather being a full blooded light elf while my great-grandmother is a full-blooded dark elf. They had married each other because they had found their hugr, or soulmate, in each other which had made alliances with the light elves and dark elves who had previously been sort of enemies. Even though I was only ¼ elf, they still treated me like I was their full blooded descendant. They made sure my fridge and pantry were stocked were filled with food from both Alfheim and Svartlheim with some room from me to put in some Midgardian food. I was even given my own handmaidens, guards, and servants. The servants I told to stay to look after my chambers back at the palace in Alfheim while my handmaidens and guards were called to my home on Midgard whenever I should need them.

Once my breakfast was eaten, I rinsed off my dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Satisfied that I had taken care of my mess, I headed back up to my bedroom so that I could get dressed. On the days that I had a later shift, I would head over to Sookie's house and soak in some sun with her. After we sat out in the sun for an hour or two, we would head inside and eat some lunch. We would sit down with Amma Adelle and we'd simply talk. However, when we finished eating, I always came back home then ventured to Alfheim for some elf training from my grandparents. Hours of training would pass then I would come home and get ready for my shift at Merlotte's. So, in light of what I was going to do, I slipped on a revealing white bikini and took my hair out of the bun to switch it into a loose braid over my left shoulder. Over the swimsuit, I wore a darling peach-gold sundress that flowed down to my knees. As for my feet, I kept them bare unless I had to wear shoes. I want to blame my elven blood for that. The only things I needed to bring with me over to Sookie's was my phone and my keys so I was out the door within fifteen minutes. The walk across the way was peaceful due to the twittering birds as they flew overhead with other creatures, such as squirrels, were chattering about. To complement the melody, the sigh of the trees as their leaves danced in the wind.

"Hey Dessy!" Sookie greeted me from her place on her yellow lawn chair.

"Hey Sook," I smiled back brightly.

"I have your chair all ready."

"Thanks"

I carefully shed my sundress and folded it up before I reclined on my own purple lawn chair.

"You seem pretty chipper this morning," Sookie chuckled after I felt her gently reach into my mind. "Did your talk with Storm last night go okay?"

"Of course," I beamed over to her. "Though the call did end weirdly."

"How so?"

"Well, I finally plucked up the courage to tell him I love him," I blushed slightly, closing my eyes and turning my face up to the sunlight.

"That's great!" Sookie gushed happily after a few minutes of stunned silence. "What did he say?!"

"That's the thing. He was so stunned he couldn't say anything. Our connection must have cut off because that's when it ended."

"What? Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine," I waved off. "It was just the connection. I'll call him again next week."

"I know he'll say he loves you back," Sookie assured me. "But if he doesn't and breaks your heart, I'll whoop his butt for you."

"Thank you for the support Sookie," I chuckled while I settled more into the lawnchair. It was definitely amusing picturing Sookie trying to pick a fight with Storm. All he would have to do is pick her up from the back of her shirt then she would just hang in the air as she struggled. Sigh, it was nice to know that such loyal friends had my back. The both of us then lapsed into a comfortable silence as we took in the warm sun. I must have fallen into a doze during our sunbathing because I jerked awake when Jason honked his horn as he pulled into the driveway. That boy could wake the dead with that entrance, I grumbled to myself. I sluggishly raised myself onto my elbows to look over to the older blond haired boy.

"Hey," he began as he shut his truck door. "How come you two didn't tell me you two beat up the Rattray's last night?"

"We haven't seen you since then," Sookie retorted smoothly.

"Where's Gran?"

"Hanging laundry out back."

"Can you keep your voice down Jase?" I yawned softly. "For one, I want to get back to my nap and two, Amma shouldn't know about this. She would just be worrying about nothing."

"Nothing?!" he echoed in disbelief. "Fortenberry couldn't wait 'til I got to work this morning to tell me all about it."

"Hoyt Fortenberry?" Sookie clarified to which Jason nodded.

"How the hell does he know?" I ventured lazily.

"He went over to the Ratts last night to buy some weed. Denise drove up like she wanted to kill somebody, she was so mad."

I couldn't help but smirk and snicker at his comment. Served the bitch right. She had no business taking blood from any vampire, regardless of how horrible they were.

"The only way she would sell him any weed was if he would drive Mack to the hospital in Monroe."

"Hey, they were draining a vampire," I threw out there. "I doubt they will go to the police about it."

"You two do not want to get mixed up with vampires," Jason scolded us. He then went on to lecture us, but I immediately tuned him out. If I told him anything about Storm, he'd flip his lid.

"Jason!" I heard Amma Adelle exclaim when she saw him.

"Gran," Jason smiled brightly when he saw the kindly older woman.

"Des!"

"Hey Amma Adelle," I returned with a raise of my hand and a lazy smile.

"Sakes alive boy," Amma Adelle chuckled. "Where have you been keeping yourself? You get over here and hug mah neck."

This earned a laugh from Jason as he stepped forward to hug his grandmother.

"You get here Gran. How's mah girl?"

"You're all sweaty."

"I know."

"Would you like some iced tea?"

"I would love some iced tea. Here, I got it."

Sookie and I both took in a few more minutes of sun before we both rose from our chairs. Sookie hurried off to shower then dress in pajamas while I simply pulled on my sundress then ventured into the kitchen for lunch.

"Want the rest of that?" Jason asked Sookie right as he took the coveted piece of sausage.

"Yes," she laughed just a little too late to save her food.

"Thank you," he uttered instead and shoved the food into his mouth which earned a noise of disbelief from Sookie. "If you're gonna wear that suit, you might want to start watching what you eat."

Upon seeing the look his sister gave him, he quickly tried to rectify what he said.

"You look nice."

All I could do was roll my eyes at him.

"That was Everlee Mason," Amma Adelle told us after she had hung up the phone. "Guess who was strangled to death in her appartment? Maudette Pickens."

"Oh my lord," Sookie gasped.

"She didn't show up for work," Amma Adelle added. "She wasn't answering her phone and so her boss called bud Dearborn. He rode over, got the landlord to let him in...and they found her."

"I went to high school with Maudette," Sookie breathed out in shock.

"Can you believe that?" Amma Adelle let out. "A murder in Bon Temps."

"Well, why are you surprised now that we got ourselves a vampire?" Jason spat in distaste. My eyes narrowed at his words. I didn't care about any or the other vampires he had disrespected, but I would not stand for him badmouthing my hugr.

"Vampires wouldn't leave a body full of blood," I seethed cooly. "And not all vampires kill for pleasure."

"Oh come on," Jason scoffed. "Fangbangers go missing all the time on Shreveport and New Orleans."

"That is what they get for giving their bodies like that."

"What's a fangbanger?" Amma Adelle spoke up in confusion.

"A vampire groupie," Sookie answered in a way that she thought was effectively explaining the subject in a subtle way. Yeah, she failed.

"A person who likes to be bitten by vampires and who are willing to sell their bodies to vampires for either money or V," I offered in place of Sookie's explanation.

"My stars."

"Maudette was a fangbanger?" Sookie directed at Jason. "How do you know that?"

I knew how he knew as soon as I saw the way his face contorted like he was starting to clam up. If this were to continue on, I could see Jason snapping at his sister.

"He probably overheard her talking about it," I intervened with a shrug. "People who have slept with a vampire tend to brag."

"I wonder how much one would charge for something like that," Amma Adelle mused.

"A thousand bucks," Jason stated pretty quickly.

"See, that just makes me sick," Sookie huffed.

"I know," Amma Adelle agreed.

"They could at least have some self respect," I seconded.

"No," Sookie denied. "What makes me sick is that they're getting a thousand bucks to lay there and do nothing while I bust my ass for $10 an hour plus tips."

"Oh, I don't think they just lay there," Jason interjected. "I think they are expected to you know, participate."

"Oh, no doubt," I snorted humorlessly. "People with a lot of power like that tend to have huge egos that need to be fed constantly."

Jason let out a chuckle at those words while he took off his cap.

"Thanks for lunch Gran," he smiled. "I should be gettin' back to work."

"I think I'll head out too Amma Adelle," I told her. "I have some things I have to do before work. Thanks for lunch."

"Think nothing of it honey," she said with a warm smile. I gave her shoulders a hug and her cheek a peck then gave Sookie a hug.

"I'll meet you at your car Sook."

She nodded in our hug then let me go so I could leave.

* * *

The first place that I went to when I got back home was my self-made nature garden in my backyard. This was the time where I could further my elven training under my great-grandparents. I slipped off my sundress again then walked further into the garden with the lush grass brushing against my bare feet. When I was able to be close to nature like this, I felt at peace with the world and my senses were incredibly heightened. I could literally feel the thrum of magic in the earth, trees, and air as I let out a contented sigh and closed my eyes to feel the gathering magic that would lead me to Alfheim. Once I had a grasp on the doorway, I opened my eyes and lifted my hand towards two elm trees that had a little passage between them.

" ** _Ó Heimdall, heimspekingur_** (Oh, Heimdall, Watcher of Worlds)

 _ **Ég er prinsessa Dagheiður frá Alfheimi**_ (I am Princess Dagheiðr of Alfheim)

 _ **Og ég leita öruggan leið frá Midgard til Alfheim**_ (And I seek safe passage from Midgard to Alfheim)."

With those few words, I could feel the door manifesting in front of me as well as see the two trees twining like lovers to reveal a rainbow portal between the two trees. Seeing as though I had thick protective and glamour charms around the property, I wasn't concerned with anybody seeing what was happening. I was quick to move forward through the portal only to come out on the other end being filled to the brim with limitless elven magic. As such, my appearance changed. My hair that was to the small of my back and a platinum blonde before was now to my thighs and a striking white in a high ponytail that had thicker strands. On my forehead now rested a birthmark all royal elves were born with. In the center was a rune for long life that was surrounded on either side like a circlet that was gold around the edges that faded into silver towards the middle. Usually the birthmark would only be gold for the light elves or silver for the dark elves, but because of my great-grandparents the two colors mixed. I also had a set of three amethyst tiger marks on my cheeks that acted as my identity marks in the elven royal family. As for my dress, it was made of a darker amethyst color than my cheek marks made of satin material that left the tops of my shoulders free with a light amethyst layover at the top. A shade of amethyst between the light and dark going down the bodice in a vertical line to a sash that hung in a v at my hips that was a very dark amethyst that was accented with silver lining at the end with an amethyst elven star in the middle of the silver lining. At my hips the fabric of the dressed hugged them then billowed out down to my feet with a silver trim along the hem. The sleeves of the dress came to my wrists in a baggy fashion with a silver trim along the edges with light amethyst mid arm length gloves that only covered the top of my hands that were held in place by a silver band around my middle fingers. My final touch was a pair of dark amethyst pumps on my feet. Unlike on Midgard, one could feel the magic of nature in the air so strongly that it sank into your pores. Thankfully, Heimdall had dropped me off in the large courtyard that was close to the throne room. That meant that I had more time to spend with my grandparents.

Like usual, there were two soldiers standing guard outside the throne room.

" _ **Góðan daginn prinsessa Dagheiður**_ (Good afternoon Princess Dagheiðr)," one of them greeted me, their golden soldier under eye birthmark crinkling when he smiled.

" _ **Góðan daginn Hermaður Baljor. Viltu tilkynna mér vinsamlegast**_ (Good afternoon Soldier Baljor. Would you announce me please)?" I requested softly as I returned his smile.

" _ **Auðvitað, hátign þín**_ (Of course, Your Highness)."

He was quick to rush into the throne room to announce my presence while I was left with the other soldier who turned from her post to send me a warm smile.

" _ **Það er heiður að sjá þig aftur, hátign þín**_ (It is an honor to see you again, Your Highness)."

" _ **Það hefur verið um stund, hefur það ekki**_ (It has been a while, hasn't it)?" I mused to myself. Because of my schedule and the guard rotation schedule, I hardly saw the same guards within the same week or in some cases months. The male guard that had rushed to announce me returned with a large smile.

" _ **Þú hefur verið tilkynnt, hátign þín**_ (You have been announced, Your Highness)," he beamed proudly when he returned to his post.

" _ **Þakka þér fyrir Hermaður Baljor**_ (Thank you Soldier Baljor)."

With those words I padded into the large throne room where five thrones sat at the very front of the room. The central two thrones were made of red and orange material with two thrones flanking the red in yellow and pink while a lone purple throne flanked the orange. In the red throne sat a powerful yet gentle looking man with slicked back coal black hair down to his shoulder blades, the golden royal birthmark on his forehead, and his red identity marks on his cheeks that looked like fangs. This is my great-grandfather King Alric of Alfheim, realm of the light elves. To his left sat a woman whose skin was black as pitch with the silver royal birthmark on her forehead and a grouping of orange stars identity mark lining the sides under her eyes with long blindingly white wavy hair. This is my great-grandmother, Queen Vestele of Alfheim who was the former princess of Svartalfheim, the realm of dark elves. To Afi Alric's other side was a gentle woman with ebony skin and black hair, the same silver and gold royal birthmark I had on my forehead and her own yellow crescent identity marks under her eyes. This is my grandmother Princess Sigfrid who was half light elf and half dark elf.

" _ **Góðan daginn, Afi Alric, Amma Vestele, Amma Sigfrid**_ (Good afternoon, Grandpa Alric, Grandma Vestele, Grandma Sigfrid)," I greeted them all warmly.

" _ **Góðan daginn Dagheiður**_ (Good afternoon Dagheiðr)," Afi Alric returned with a twinkle in his eye.

" _ **Komdu, gefðu mér knús Heiðr**_ (Come give me a hug Heiðr)," Amma Vestele insisted with her arms open. I wasted no time running into her comforting embrace.

" _ **Hvernig var heimsókn þín með Hugr**_ (How was your visit with your Hugr)?" Amma Sigfrid asked me when she came to join in on the hug.

" _ **Það fór frábært**_ (It went great)," I smiled brightly while a small blush settled on my cheeks. " _ **Ég sagði honum jafnvel að ég elska hann**_ (I even told him that I love him)."

" _ **Hvaða frábæra fréttir**_ (What wonderful news)!" Amma Sigfrid cheered.

" _ **Hvað sagði hann**_ (What did he say)?" Afi Alric questioned with a small smile.

" ** _Hann fékk ekki tækifæri til_** (He didn't get a chance to)," I said. " _ **Við vorum dregin úr rúminu okkar áður en hann gat sagt neitt, en ég mun sjá hann aftur í næstu viku**_ (We were pulled from our space before he could say anything, but I'll see him again next week)."

" _ **Þú spyrð hann betur um leið og þú sérð hann**_ (You better ask him as soon as you see him)," Amma Vestele grumbled.

" _ **Já, Amma Vestele**_ (Yes, Grandma Vestele)," I chuckled lightly. " _Hvað erum við að vinna að í dag_ (What are we working on first today)?"

" _ **Hönd til hönd gegn**_ (Hand to hand combat)," Afi Alric said. " _ **Síðan fórum við á vopnaþjálfun og við munum vinna á töfrum þínum. Útlýsti galdrar þínir eru gallalausar, en við verðum að vinna á þér ekki munnlegan galdra**_ (Then we move onto weapons training then we will work on your magic. Your uttered spells are flawless, but we need to work on you non-verbal magic)."

In the blink of an eye, all four of us teleported to a very spacious room that was the private royal training room. We also changed our court clothes for our sparring outfits. Everyone else's clothes stayed in the elven fashion while my outfit was in Midgardian fashion. My outfit consisted of an amethyst bra bustier top, short black jean shorts with a black studded belt, thigh high white stockings, knee high black high heeled combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Instead of my hair being in its usual high ponytail, it went up into a bun with some hair free to frame my face. Final touches to my outfit were two thigh straps where a pouch, a knife, and a gun rested along with a short blade holster across the small of my back. I know all of my weapons seemed like an overkill, but my family motto was 'be prepared for anything'. Now that we were in more appropriate clothes, Afi Alric came to stand in front of me in cream colored trousers and knee high riding boots without a shirt. Due to elf immortality, once we reached the human age of twenty-one, our aging dramatically slowed down. All of us had the potential to reach ten thousand years before our decline into death for another thousand years until we became part of the earth. Hence, my great-grandparents still looking like they were twenty-five.

" _ **Ertu tilbúinn Dagheiður**_ (Are you ready Dagheiðr)?" Afi Alric asked as he fell into a relaxed stance.

" _ **Já**_ (Yes)."

I received no warning before Afi Alric launched himself at me with a punch. My body instinctively fell into a strong fighting stance, then dodged his punch to execute a spin kick to his side. That hardly fazed him but I was able to effectively dodge the punch. He quickly moved to face me again. This time I was ready when he launched a flurry of attacks at me. I deftly ducked out of the way, jumped to avoid a sweep kick, and ducked to avoid a roundhouse kick. Now that I could see his pattern, I could get a feeling for how he moved so that I could start attacking back. We both dealt blow after blow to the other, with me making sure to dodge or block the stronger hits, until we both were two blurs that could easily surpass any vampire. In the end, we both ended in a stalemate even though I knew Ari Alric could have easily beat me.

" _ **Góð vinna Dagheiður**_ (Good work Dagheiðr)," Afi Alric praised me before we launched into weapons training. The first weapon we trained with were swords that morphed into daggers and throwing knives then archery then finally my guns. After weapons training was quickly passed so that we were focusing on my magic. Amma Vestele was the one to step forward to conduct the training.

" _ **Hvað þarftu að framkvæma atala galdra**_ (What do you need to execute non-verbal spells)?" Amma Vestele questioned with hardened gold eyes.

" _ **Nakkvarr stafa í huga mínum og vilja til að gera það gerast**_ (A spell in my mind and the will to make it happen)."

She nodded, pleased with my answer, then moved the lesson onto spells over the elements, spells that are shaped by an incantation, and any other spell you can think of. Once the basics were covered, holograms of different supernatural beings were conjured so that I could learn how best to combat them. The first creature were vampires. Balls of UV light appeared in my hands that I launched out at the holograms that had them bursting into a pile of bloody goo. As for the weres I went up against, I varied from hand to hand combat to shooting them with my gun to shooting simple spells that would incapacitate them before I made the finishing blow. The faeries on the other hand were more of a handful than the other supes. Because of the bright light they shot out of their hands, if you weren't careful they could blind you and kill you. To prevent that from happening I muttered a spell to guard my eyes from the harsh light where I was able to snag the fae with magic draining tendrils of magic then made sure to stab them through the heart to finish the job. The last supe I had to fight were elves. Some were light elves, some were dark elves, and the rest were hybrids between the two. Of course there was a lot of ducking and dodging the flying spells, but I had managed to flip through the air and land killing spells successfully at the elves until I was the last one standing.

" _ **Þú hefur gengið vel í dag Dagheiður**_ (You have done well today Dagheiðr)," Afi Alric congratulated me while Amma Sigfrid was all too happy to bring me into a large bear hug.

" _ **Þakka þér fyrir**_ (Thank you)," I smiled to each of my grandparents. " ** _En ég þarf að fara. Ég hef seint vakt í kvöld_** (But I need to get going. I have a late shift tonight)."

" _ **Ég sé ekki af hverju þú þarft að vinna**_ (I do not see why you need to work)," Afi Alric fussed with a frown. " ** _Þú ert prinsessa. Ég get veitt þér_** (You are a princess. I can provide for you)-,"

" _ **Ég þakka hjálp þinni fyrir Afi Alric**_ (I appreciate your help Grandpa Alric)," I interrupted lest he go on another rant. " ** _En ég elska tilfinninguna um að eiga eigin launagreiðslu mína_** (But I love the feeling of earning my own paycheck)."

" _ **Verður þú að halda þjónunum að minnsta kosti**_ (Will you keep the servants at least)?"

" _ **Já, ég mun halda persónulegum þjónum mínum og gæta**_ (Yes, I will keep my personal servants and guard)."

" _ **Alric, farðu í stelpuna einn**_ (Alric, leave the girl alone)," Amma Vestele scolded lightly to her hedr. " ** _Hún hefur gott höfuð á axlunum_** (She has a good head on her shoulders)."

" _ **Þú veist að hann er aðeins áhyggjufullur vegna þess að hann elskar þig**_ (You know he only worries because he loves you)," Amma Sigfrid murmured in my ear.

" _ **Ég veit Amma Sigfrid**_ (I know Grandma Sigfrid)."

" ** _Gott. Þá gefðu mér góða blessun áður en þú ferð_** (Good. Then give me a proper goodbye before you go)."

I gave each of my grandparents a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I called out for Heimdall to send me back to Midgard.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **And there we have it lovelies. Another chapter and in this chapter we get to see some of Des's family. What do you guys think of her grandparents? Do you think it's weird to have your great-grandparents and your grandparents seem like they are around your age even though they could be thousands of years old? Tell me what you think or let me know if you have any questions or comments. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	4. Chapter Þrír

**Hello again my lovelies. I am happy to say that I have three reviews now for this story. At first I didn't think that people would like the story, but I'm so happy and excited to know that some do. Anyhoo, let's get on with the magic!**

 **darkhunter11:** **Hello. I am happy to know that you like the story so far. I am also glad that you like Desric. I can't help but smile whenever I write them together. I hope to hear more from you in the future.**

 **Emzy2k11:** **Hi. I am glad that you are excited for this story. I'll try my best to get more chapters out, but I cannot promise anything. However, I look forward to seeing more of you for future chapters.**

 **kykyxstandler:** **Hello lovely. It's nice to hear that you like the story. You won't have to wait long to see Eric, but meeting Godric is taking some time. Although, I hope you won't be disappointed when the scene comes.**

 **Alright, now that the magic had been spread, on with the quote.**

 **"** **Women hold all the power. They should use it like a whip, not offer it up like a sacrifice."**

 **—Tarryn Fisher**

 **I couldn't find a quote relevant to the chapter so I just found one that would work for Desdemona herself. That's all I have for this A/N so let's get on with the chapter.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When I arrived back in my garden, I hurried inside then flashed through a shower and dressed in my Merlotte's uniform that consisted of a black miniskirt with black short shorts underneath, white and black thigh high striped stockings, the mandatory Merlotte's shirt, black suspenders, and high heeled black ankle boots. Once I was dressed, I cooked myself some grilled cheese and tomato soup and watched my windows as I ate. Hmm, I thought. If Storm were to come visit,he would fry to a crisp when he wakens in the late afternoon. Well, I have some time before I have to meet up with Sookie so I could take a stab at making the windows UV proof. After eating the last of my meal, I rinsed out my dishes then placed them in the dishwasher. A deep breath left my lips as I stood in front of the large picture window I had in my living room. You can do this Des, I told myself. It's just like auggie said from Halloweentown. You just have to want something and let yourself have it. After another deep breath, I pressed my hands against the glass and closed my eyes. I would need all of my concentration for this. Slowly I let my magic seep into every grain of earth the window had until I could feel all of it under my control. Once I had a good enough grip, I willed the grains to form a connection between all of the grains so that they could form a strong but thin layer. I then focused on the UV rays I could feel from the sun when it was high in the sky and made the glass recognize the signature and to reject the rays when they would touch the glass but to let the warmth of the sun filter through. While I did this, I could feel the slight strain over my abilities that had me smiling. It felt good to flew my magical abilities. Now that I thought about it, I would need a test subject to test this to see if it actually worked. Maybe I could have Billy Boy over and see if he fries to a crisp, I smirked to myself. That window only took a minute or two until it was finished so I flashed to all the other windows in the house so that I could make them UV proof too. However, by the time I was done with all the windows, I was severely exhausted and it was creeping close to the time that I needed to meet up with Sookie. With a sigh I gathered up my purse and phone then bounded out the door towards Sookie's driveway.

Thankfully Sookie was just getting in her car when I arrived so I slid into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"You're cutting it pretty close Des," Sookie smiled as she buckled herself in.

"I may have cut it close, but I made it."

The ride over to Merlotte's then passed with the radio playing some soft rock and a comfortable silence settling between Sookie and I. This was kind of how Sookie and I became friends actually. I had just moved into my house so I knew no one who lived around me. As was typical of me the first few days I stayed around the property, leaning against a beautiful magnolia tree to read a book. The first thing I had seen of the feisty blonde was a pair of feet rapidly approaching me over the top of my book. Confused as to who would be coming over to me, I placed my bookmarker in my book and looked up to the the petite blonde standing in front of first thing that hit me was the scent and presence of a fairy before I felt her read my mind. I kept my face neutral while my nose searched for more of her scent. Hmm, from what I can smell she's not a full fairy so she must be a halfling.

"What are you thinking right now?" she blurted out which pulled me from my musings.

"I'm wondering what you're doing here," I voiced.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...all I can get from you is beautiful music like from Lord of the Rings."

Well, she apparently inherited the fae gifts.

"I'm sorry," I had said, feigning ignorance. "But I don't hear a thing."

A blush was quick to settle on her cheeks.

"Well, you see," she began while biting her lip. "I meant in your head."

"You're a mind reader?" I asked in faux surprise.

"Yes."

"Damn, that's gotta suck," I commented offhandedly.

"It does."

She seems like a nice girl, I thought to myself. It wouldn't hurt to have her as a friend, plus, I can see some trouble coming to rest on the halfling sometime in the future.

"I'm Desdemona Herveaux," I introduced myself while holding out my hand.

"Sookie Stackhouse," she returned with a bright, sweet smile as her hand clasped around mine in a handshake. That was how the both of us became fast friends. Whenever she was having a particularly hard day, she would zone in on my "thoughts" and it calmed her instantly. It was some time later that I had the ability to let Sookie read my thoughts if I projected them to her. Sookie had mixed feelings about that. One one hand she was happy to be able to read my thoughts, but she loved the music the best. Over time I helped the poor halfling build up her walls so that she could successfully have them up for hours on end. That is what led to the friendship that we had now.

When we reached Merlotte's, the both of us hurried to Sam's office and sat our belongings in our own little space then slid out to our tables. Thankfully we had a slow day, and I had no one in my section, so I sat at the bar to talk with Tara.

"Hey girl," Tara greeted me, looking up from her book while I lay my head on the edge of the bar counter.

"Hey," I returned tiredly.

"What's wrong wid you?"

"I pushed myself before work and I didn't take a nap."

"Why don't you go lay down in Sam's office?" she suggested. "I'm sure Sook could-,"

"I'm fine Tar," I sighed. "I can tough it out until the end of my shift."

Even though I said that,I could feel myself slip in and out of consciousness with my head resting on the bar counter. Okay, I am not doing this ever again when I know I have to work. It seemed like minutes, but could have been longer, that I was being shaken awake.

"Des, Des honey," Sookie's voice piped up. "It's time to go home."

I groggily raised my head from the counter and slid down from the barstool.

"Are you okay Des? You passed out for a good three hours. It's a good thing no one was in your section."

I made a small noise, but I could tell I was hardly paying attention to what was going on around me. This is a recipe for disaster. We both headed out towards Sookie's yellow Honda.

"Good night Sookie, Night Des," Sam called over to us as he unlocked his door. I mumbled an incoherent response from my position leaning against the passenger side door. I could hear Sam shut his door and Sookie fumbling with her keys before they clattered to the ground. I guess I wasn't the only one frazzled tonight. Sookie swore softly under her breath as she bent down to pick up her keys. A small laugh escaped my lips, but something behind me made my blood run could. Through my foggy mind, I made to turn to face the threat, but something blunt the burned me met the back of my neck. Iron, I hissed in my mind. Shit! This wasn't going to go well. I needed my guards. I made to open my mouth to call them, but I was struck again with the iron rod and I dropped to the ground. Damn! As soon as I felt my body thudded to the ground, the iron came down again against my body. They struck repeatedly against my head, neck, back, sides, torso,and legs causing all of it to feel like it was on fire.

"Agnar! Cory!" I cried out desperately to my guards when I was able to get breath back into my lungs. In less than a second, I could feel their presences and the removal of my attackers.

"Prinsessa(Princess)!" the slightly deep voice of Guard Cory from my right.

"Komdu bara heim til mín(Just get me home)," I pleaded with them weakly.

They wasted no time scooping me up, the immense pain traveling up and down my body when their arms touched my battered form. In the travel from the parking lot to my home, the pain was too much and I felt myself falling into oblivion.

When I came to the next day, I could feel the sunlight slipping through my window. As soon as I roused from the realm of unconsciousness, my memories of last night came rushing back. Gods damn, I groaned when I felt how bad my body ached from the beating I took.

" _ **Prinsessa Dagheiður**_ (Princess Dagheiðr)," a female voice spoke up to the left of my bedside. " _ **Ég er svo glaður að þú hafir vaknað. Öll sár þín eru heil, en þú verður ennþá sár í nokkurn tíma**_ (I'm so glad you have awakened. All of your wounds are healed, but you will still feel sore for some time)."

" _ **Þakka þér Astrid**_ (Thank you Astrid)," my voice cracked from need of water. A pair of hands from the right of my bed came forward with a glass of cool, clear water to my lips. I relished the feel of the soothing water sliding down my throat down to my stomach where I felt it settle. I drank the whole glass without pause and pulled back with a sigh so that I was laying on my pillow again.

" _ **Þakka þér Valka**_ (Thank you Valka)," I directed towards my other handmaiden. I let my body settle for a few more moments before a sigh left me as I gathered my strength to raise myself into a sitting position. While I did this, I could feel my handmaidens were waiting to swoop in and catch me incase my strength faltered. I was grateful for the silent support, but I was also uncomfortable with it. I grew up relying on myself, besides my dad and siblings, for doing things for myself so having people ready to do it for you was a little odd. Once I was leaning back against my headboard, I let my eyes open to see a woman with her red hair to her shoulders,blue eyes, and silver gold marks like mine on her cheeks to my left and a taller woman with dark brown hair in a loose braid, hazel eyes, and the same marks on her cheeks.

" _ **Hvar er Agnar og Cory**_ (Where is Agnar and Cory)?" I asked Astrid and Valka. I wanted to talk over what had happened last night/this morning.

" _ **Þeir hafa beðið eftir að vakna, hátign þín**_ (They have been waiting for you to wake, Your Highness)," Valka explained. " _ **Þeir eru rétt fyrir utan dyrnar**_ (They are right outside your door)."

"Agnar, Cory," I called out to my personal guards who waited on the other side of my bedroom door. In a flash two men of similar height materialized at the foot of my bed.

" _ **Yðar hátign**_ (Your Highness)," they breathed in unison as they dropped to one knee and bowed to me.

" _ **Hver ráðist á mig í lok vaktar míns**_ (Who attacked me at the end of my shift)?"

" _ **Denise og Mack Rattray**_ (Denise and Mack Rattray)," Agnar said, his longish pitch black hair down to his nape. I closed my eyes to the news and let my anger swell out its course so that it was easier to bury. I had suspected that they would be the ones to attack Sookie and I. We did kick their asses when they were trying to siphon blood from Billy ….Sookie!

" _ **Var Sookie ráðist**_ (Was Sookie attacked)?"

" _ **Við erum ekki viss, hátign þín**_ (We are not sure, Your Highness)," Cory admitted while he bowed his head even more causing his shoulder length black hair to fall in his face.

" _ **Við tókum hratt við dauðann og hljóp þér heim**_ (We quickly took care of the mortals then rushed you home)," Agnar finished.

" _ **Vissir þú viss um að það leit út eins og þeir fóru frá bænum**_ (Were you sure that it looked like they left town)?" I sighed while I massaged my temples.

" _ **Já, hátign þín**_ (Yes,Your Highness)."

" _ **Gott**_ (Good)."

Now that that was out of the way, I made to get up from bed when the home phone on my bedside table began to ring.

"Hello," I greeted, switching back to English.

"Hello Des," Amma Adelle replied with her usual cheeriness. "We're having Bill over later and I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Jason and Tara already invited themselves."

"Sure, Amma Adelle," I agreed after some reluctance. "I'll even bring some refreshments for him."

"Thank you so much Honey. I'll see you later tonight."

"I'll see you Amma Adelle."

I carefully hung up the phone and turned to my guards.

" _ **Vissir þú rekið bakgrunnsskoðun á kæru vini Bill okkar**_ (Did you run a background check on our dear friend Bill)," I voiced to Agnar. From my left, I could see the tray Astrid had made for me full of Alfheim food that would further heal my body. I gratefully accepted the tray and dug into the meal.

" _ **William Thomas Compton fæddist í Bon Temps árið 1835 til William Compton og Margaret Lattermilk Compton. Hann giftist Caroline Shelby árið 1855. William og Caroline báðir áttu tvö börn Sarah Compton og Thomas Compton. Árið 1862 fór Willam í stríð sem fyrsti Lieutenantin í 28 ára Lousiana Infantry. Árið 1865 var William síðan snúinn af einum Lorena Krasiki. Um 1926 gaf Lorena út hann og ferðaðist um heiminn þar til hann settist aftur hér í Bon Temps**_ (William Thomas Compton was born in Bon Temps in 1835 to William Compton and Margaret Lattermilk Compton. He married Caroline Shelby in 1855. William and Caroline both had two children Sarah Compton and Thomas Compton. In 1862, Willam went to war as First Lieutenantin the 28th Lousiana Infantry. in 1865, William was then turned by one Lorena Krasiki. Around 1926, Lorena released him and the traveled around the world until settling back here in Bon Temps)."

" _ **Allar aðrar upplýsingar sem ég þarf að vita**_ (Any other information I need to know)?"

" _ **Það er möguleiki að hann gæti verið að vinna fyrir Sophie Ann**_ (There is a possibility that he might be working for Sophie Ann)," Cory added.

" _ **Þá verðum við bara að halda honum nálægt, viljum við ekki? Agnar, ég þarf þig til að fá mér vampíru sem skuldar mér greiða. Ég þarf að prófa andstæðingur-UV gluggana mína**_ (Then we'll just have to keep him close, won't we? Agnar, I need you to get me a vampire who owes me a favor. I need to test my anti-UV windows)."

" _ **Já, hátign þín**_ (Yes,Your Highness)."

" _ **Cory, ég þarf þig til að koma með mér til að taka upp smá blóðgjafa**_ (Cory, I need you to come with me to pick up some donor blood)."

" _ **Skilið Prinsessa Dagheiður**_ (Understood Princess Dagheiðr)."

I had all of my food gone in minutes then handed the tray off to Valka.

" _ **Hvað viltu vera í dag, hátign þín**_ (What would you like to wear today, Your Highness)?" Astrid questioned.

" _ **Svarta gallabuxurnar mínir með silfri rennilásum með mjöðmunum, frjósömu ametistfötunum, svörtum leðurjakkanum mínum og svörtum kjólahjólum mínum**_ (My black jeans with the silver zippers along the hips, my frilly amethyst tank top, my black leather jacket, and my black wedge ankle boots)."

With that I rose from my bed on shaky legs. Valka, Cory,and Astrid all jumped a it towards me when they saw my faulty steps,but they all halted when I held up a hand. I did not need their help with everything. I held myself back enough so that they could actually do their jobs, but anymore than that and it felt wrong to me. Carefully I made my way into the bathroom then flashed through a quick shower and shave before I slipped out and dried myself off. After putting on some lotion, I slipped on a pair of plain black panties and matching bra then shrugged on my outfit for the day.

" _ **Leyfa mér að gera hárið fyrir þig**_ (Allow me to do your hair for you)," Astrid insisted when I stepped out of the bathroom. I gave a deep sigh but nonetheless sat down at my vanity table. Astrid's deft fingers made quick work of brushing through my hair then loosely plaiting it into a braid down to the small of my back. Five minutes later I rose from my seat to see that Cory had returned to the room.

" _ **Bíllinn er byrjaður, hátign þín**_ (The car is started, Your Highness)."

" _ **Þakka þér fyrir Cory. Við skulum fara áfram, eigum við það**_ (Thank you Cory. Let's get a move on, shall we)?"

He gave me a brief not before the both of us left the house, leaving it in the care of Astrid and Valka. In my driveway sat my black 67 Chevy Impala that was idling. Every time I saw this beautiful car, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment. I then slid into the driver's seat while Cory settled into the passenger seat. As soon as we were buckled in, I peeled out of my driveway towards Shreveport. There was a blood bank on the outskirts of the city and I had an inside man who would get me the blood I would need without being a doctor and at a lower price. I just so happened that the person was half light elf so they were more inclined to help me with whatever I needed.

" _ **Héðan í frá þar til við komum heim**_ (From now on until we return home)," I spoke to Cory while keeping my eyes on the road. " _ **Við munum tala ensku. Skilið**_ (We will speak English. Understood)?"

" _ **Skilið, hátign þín**_ (Understood, Your Highness)."

Satisfied with his answer, I sped up slightly. I didn't want to be in Shreveport longer than need be.

Luckily for me, the blood bank was off the highway and tucked away between some trees. This is why I loved this blood bank. I hated to have a lot of attention on me unless need be. With practiced ease I turned into the hidden parking lot and slid into a parking space.

"Keep an eye on the car," I ordered Cory before I slid out of my seat, leaving the car running. I didn't need to see a head nod to know that he would do as I wasn't in a servant to disobey their Lord or Lady. Instead of going through the front of the bank, I crept in through a hidden side entrance. This would ensure I got what I needed and got out without hassle. Once inside I followed the scent of an ash tree, one of the most iconic scents of a male Light Elf. This led me to a lean man of average height with silver eyes and bright red hair.

"Bobby," I greeted the man with a large smile.

"Dessy," he returned with as much gusto as he swept me up into the air.

"Bobby," I protested with a laugh, but did nothing to get out of his hold.

"What brings you here Little Elf?"

"I need some blood."

"What king and how much?"

"Two pints of O- and about thirteen pints of O+."

"Okay," he began after he had sat me back down on my feet. "I know the O+ is for you hedr, but who is the O- for?"

"Amma Adelle is having a vampire over later tonight and it's possible he is a mole for the Child Queen."

"Ah," he breathed out in realization. "Keep your friends close and your enemy closer."

"Mmm."

While we had been talking Bobby had started to bag up my order and by the end of our talk, he had the bag rolled up neatly.

"That'll be $1,950 normally, but for you $975."

I quickly handed over the money as he handed me the bag.

"Thanks Bobby."

"No problem Little Elf. I hope you meet you hedr soon."

"You and me both."

I made sure to give him another hug before I headed back the way I came out to my car. I handed the bag over to Cory then took off out of the parking lot as soon as I was buckled in. Sensing my relief at being out of Shreveport, Cory turned on the radio and turned it to a rock station.

"Thank you Cory."

"You're welcome."

The rest of the ride was then blissfully filled with songs by KISS, Evanescence, and Black Sabbath.

* * *

When we got back home, Cory handed me the bag of blood so that I could separate Bill's blood from my hedr's then take the O+ blood down to the basement that I converted into a light tight apartment like space before I had made the windows UV proof. The first line of security for the door was a hidden door in the wall of my living room where I had to put in a code that had a ladder down to the little chamber that housed the second line of security in the form of another titanium door that I opened with fingerprints and and eye scan. The door opened with a small hiss then I hurried past everything else to get to the fridge in the back that I dedicated only to blood. Both sides of the ceiling to floor dual stainless steel doors and inside were filled to the brim with bags of blood except for a little bit of space that I neatly put the rest of the bags in so that it was completely full. I didn't know when I would meet Storm or possibly his child so I wanted to make sure I was stocked with blood so that they wouldn't go hungry. What kind of hedr would I be if I couldn't do that much? I then looked into the fridge next to the blood fridge to make sure none of the Midgardian food I had in there would go bad. Satisfied that nothing was bad, I headed back upstairs with the bag of leftover 0- blood in hand.

" _ **Ég hef búið máltíð fyrir þig að borða áður en þú ferð, Prinsessa Dagheiður**_ (I have prepared a meal for you to eat before you leave, Princess Dagheiðr)," Astrid told me when she saw me enter the kitchen.

" _ **Þakka þér Astrid**_ (Thank you Astrid)."

I made sure to sit down at the kitchen table and eat all of the food she put in front of me before I headed over to Amma Adelle's and Sookie's house with a crystal pitcher and a single crystal goblet. Thankfully it was dusk when I arrived so I had plenty of time to heat up the blood and put it in the pitcher before Bill came over.

"Des," Amma Adelle greeted me when I came in through the front door.

"Hey Amma Adelle," I returned. "Do you have a big pot I can boil water in?"

"OF course. Come with me and I'll get you set up."

Once I had the pot, I filled it with water and placed the blood bags in said water.

"Thank you so much for getting refreshments for our guest," Amma Adelle told me as I constantly moved the bags to warm the blood evenly.

"Think nothing of it Amma," I said with a smile. "That Tru Blood stuff isn't all it's cracked up to be."

She nodded to show she understood while she double checked her light snacks.

"They look delicious Amma Adelle."

"Thank you Honey."

Just as the blood bags were taken off the heat, I saw Sookie and bill enter the living room. Perfect timing. I quickly poured both blood bags into the pitcher I brought then carried it out along with the goblet.

"Good evening ," I greeted the dark haired man who sat next to Sookie on the loveseat.

"Good evening Ms. Herveaux."

"Would you care for a glass of 0-?"

He looked taken aback at my offer, but pleasantly so.

"I would love a glass," he smiled. "Thank you."

I poured a glass of the blood then handed it over.

"How did you know 0- was my favorite?"

"Lucky guess."

I then sat the pitcher down on the coffee table to that I could take a seat between Jason and Tara. Tara I knew would make some cracks about slaves which wasn't that bad, but Jason was going to be outright rude to our guest and I couldn't have that in Amma Adelle's house.

"Your people, , they were from this area I believe?" Amma Adelle began pleasantly.

"Yes," he answered while donning a thinking face. "My father's people were Comptons,and my mother's people were Loudermilks."

"Oh, there are a lot of Loudermilks left," Amma Adelle offered. "But I'm afraid old Jesse Compton died last year."

"Yes, Ma'am," Bill agreed. "That's why I came back to Bon Temps. There are no living Comptons so I've set up home in the old Compton place."

Sensing that Jason was going to say something stupid, I butted in quickly.

"With such an old home, you must do a lot of renovations," I commented.

"That I do," he chuckled.

"My older brother is a handyman. If he can't do it, he can give me some numbers I can pass on to you."

"I would be much obliged."

"Did you know the Stackhouses, ?" Amma Adelle chimed back in.

"I remember Jonas Stackhouse," Bill revealed to Amma Adelle's delight. "He and his wife moved here when Bon Temps was just a hole in the road. I was a young man of sixteen. Isn't this the house he built. I mean, at leaat in part?"

"Yes, it was."

"Did you own slaves?" Tara blurted out to everyone's, but my, astonishment.

"I did not, but my father did," Bill said. "A house slave, a middle aged woman while name I can't recall, and...And a yeard slave...A young, strong man named Minus."

"Oh, this is just the sort of thing my club will be so interested in hearing about," Amma Adelle smiled with glee. I could sense that Tara was still going to say something unpleasant so I put a silencing charm on her.

"I look forward to speaking to your club, ," Bill spoke up. "Now, if it is alright with you, I thought Sookie and I might take a walk. It's such a lovely night."

"Well," Amma Adelle began while I sent my magic to silence Jason and restrain both Jason and Tara. "It's alright with me if it's alright with Sookie."

"Shall we?" Bill offered with an arm extended towards her.

" _ **Fylgdu þeim og vertu viss um að Sookie sé öruggt**_ (Follow them and make sure Sookie is safe)," I whispered to Cory who was hanging out in the room unseen to all the others.

" _ **Já, hátign þín**_ (Yes,Your Highness)."

Once the pair and the unknown third party left, I rose from my seat and let my magic leave Yara and Jason.

"I'm sorry Amma Adelle, I have to get back home," I spoke up while I gathered the drinkwear I had brought over.

"Don't be a stranger now Des," she told me as she wrapped me up in a hug.

"I won't, Amma Adelle," I promised while I gave her a squeeze back. After I let her go, I ventured out of the house then used my enhanced speed to get home quickly without being detected. Hopefully Agnar was able to find a vampire so I could test out the windows.

Thankfully Agnar already had the requested vampire sitting on the couch and he was watching him like a hawk. Before stepping foot in the room, I let my glamour fall so that I was left with my silvery white hair and my elven face markings. I then made my hair gather up into a high ponytail versus the earlier braid and changed my clothes to my sparring ones. Now that my appearance was taken care of, I ventured into the living room.

" _ **Varstu blindfoldi hann á leiðinni hér**_ (Did you blindfold him on the way here)?" I asked Agnar as I kept my eyes on the dark haired vampire who was beginning to fidget under my gaze.

" _ **Auðvitað, hátign þín**_ (Of course, Your Highness)."

" _ **Gott**_ (Good)."

I then switched languages to address the vampire.

"Good evening ," I greeted him.

"What exactly am I here for?" he demanded at once, but recoiled from the glare Agnar gave him. "Your Highness."

"Always to the point," I commented with a soft smirk. "I can appreciate that. What I need you to do Mr. Lecar, is to stay here until the morning to see if my anti-UV windows work."

I could see all types of protest flicker through his mind and on his lips at my request, but I needed only raise my eyebrow for him to hold his tongue.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Satisfied with his answer, I turned towards the stairs.

" _ **Agnar, vertu viss um að gesturinn okkar sé þægilegur til morguns og þegar Cory kemur heim, segðu honum að tilkynna mér**_ (Agnar, please make sure our guest is comfortable until morning, and when Cory comes home, tell him to report to me)."

" ** _Já, hátign þín_** (Yes,Your Highness)."

With a nod I continued on my way up to my room. I feel like a nice hot bath will do me some good. I was quick to fill my sunken tub with hot water along with some blackberry bubble bath and an ocean spray bath bomb. The smell alone was enough to start to relax my tense muscles. Sigh, I hope Sookie is okay being alone with that vampire, I thought as I magiced my clothes away then put my hair up into a bun. As I eased back into the heavenly water, I had the strange urge to listen to an old Swedish song I had found a year ago. By using my non verbal magic, I hooked up my Ipod to my docking speaker and had the song play. Unlike the enjoyment I had found before, I now felt a sense of peace settle over me. I don't know what caused this, but I like it. Besides Nordic, I knew a wide variety of different languages.

" _ **Sithan Erik var kjaerallom landsins hoefdingjom ok allom allmogan**_ (As Erik was dear to the chieftains and populace of the land)

 _ **Tha valdo the han til konungh ok sattis hetherlica a konunghks stoolvith Ipsala**_ (He was elected King and installed honorably on the royal throne in Upppsala)," I sang along softly to myself while thinking over the story behind the words.

" _ **Sidan foor han alt sit rike doemde raetta doma utan allan vinskap ella paenninghavild ok ey oraetta doma for raeddogha ella hat skuld**_ (He traveled all over the country, and neither personal attachment nor gain, neither fear nor animosity ever made him swerve from the path of justice)."

There wasn't a specific man named Erik who was the focus of the song, but I had always wanted to meet the Erik behind the music ever since I heard it. I've always wondered what my grandparents' kingdom was like when Vikings were still around and everyone followed the Norse ways. Of course Amma Vestele and Afi Alric told me from the elves' point of view, but I wanted to know from the human's' point of view. I'm thinking the Erik in the song was blond or at least had a fair hair color that was most likely long. Ok, well, that was probably my fetish taking. I absolutely loved long hair on men. I loved the idea that I could reach over and grab a nice handful of hair so that I could pull their head back. Yeah, that might have been too much. Speaking of hair, Storm had some short hair. I wish he would grow it out some. I don't mean like all the way down to his shoulders, but at least to a length where I could grab a nice handful of hair. Just thinking about this was enough to make me rub my thighs together. Welp, I'm going to relieve some of this ache before I go to bed tonight. I quickly finished soaking in the tub then hopped out and dressed in a matching tank top and shorts pajama set. Having my fresh, clean skin on my crisp blankets felt heavenly as I picked up my non-scented lotion and rubbed it into my skin. One thing I did not like was when my skin was super dry. It drove me absolutely nuts. There was still some time before dawn so I shut my door to activate the silencing charm around my room so that I could make some call without being overheard by the vampire downstairs. My first call was a group chat between some other elves I went to Louisiana State with in Shreveport. The phone only rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hey Princess," a male voice that belonged to Devin, a half elf, half fairy whose major was computer science.

"Hey Devin," I returned happily. "Is everyone else there?"

"Hey D," a female voice piped up this time.

"Hey Ariana."

She was a full light elf,but she was raised by human parents. Her major was Pre-med.

"Why haven't you called earlier?" three identical male voices questioned over the phone.

"Hello to you too Michael,Gabriel, Raphael," I said to the dubbed Angelic Trio who were half dark elf and half werewolf. "Sorry you three, I was busy. We had a new vampire show up and it's possible that he's working for the Child Queen. Not to mention work."

"Excuse accepted," Gabriel piped up.

"How's it going with Lover Boy?" Ariana pried.

"It's going well Ari," I answered with a roll of my eyes.

"Have you decided when you'll go see him?" Raphael demanded.

"No, Raph."

"And why not?"

"Our connection cut out early and the only thing I was able to do was tell him I love him."

"That's great Princess," Devin congratulated me. "What did he say?"

"At first he was really stunned,but he wasn't able to say anything because the connection ended."

"That sucks," Michael commented.

"Yeah, yeah it does," I sighed. "So how have you guys been?"

"I've perfected my spy gear," Devin mentioned.

"I'm happy for you Dev," I smiled. "I have a feeling I'll need that soon. Would you mind if I tested it out."

"I would be honored Princess."

"I've been bustin' my ass to save up money," Ari deadpanned.

"Amen," I agreed.

"We're stuck shadowing our father," Gabe grumbled. All three of the triplet's major was general business administration. Even though they haven't graduated from college yet, they have been able to give some good advice that allowed the LEBeau group to grow throughout North America and other continents. Almost anything you can think of was under the influence of the LeBeau Group.

"But you three are doing so well," I remarked. "Before long your father won't have anything else to teach you."

There was some scoffing from the triplets' side when I saw Cory enter the room then closed the door behind him.

"Sorry guys, I'll have to let you go. I've got something to take care of."

They all said their goodbyes before I hung up and turned my attention to my guard.

" _ **Stöðuskýrsla**_ (Status report)."

" _ **Sookie hefur komið heim aftur á öruggan hátt, en William Compton hefur gefið honum blóðið. Hann útskýrði valdsvið vampíru og ennþá getur hann ekki töfrað hana. Ég veit nú hvar hann býr**_ (Sookie has returned home safely, but William Compton has given his blood to her. He explained a vampire's powers and yet he can't glamour her. I know now where he lives)."

" ** _Gott starf Cory. Nú verðum við bara að reikna út hvernig á að fá Sookie út úr honum_** (Good job Cory. Now we just have to figure out how to get Sookie out from under his grasp)."

" _ **Ég mun kanna það fyrir þig Prinsessa**_ (I'll research it for you Princess)," Cory offered.

" _ **Þú ert of góður fyrir mig Cory. Þakka þér fyrir**_ (You're too good to me Cory. Thank you)."

With a deep bow he disappeared from the spot back to Alfheim. Once he was gone, I resigned myself to planning my next move. Bill must have used the opportunity to feed Sookie his blood when we were beaten by the Rattrays. Damn. I can't go back in time and fix it so I'll just have tread carefully from here. I'll definitely have to keep an eye on Sookie and Bill when they're together. That is my number one priority. My second priority is to catch the Bon Temps killer. It would be so much easier around town if people weren't living in fear. Well, the first is on hold so maybe I should focus on the second. Oh right, I remembered with a jolt. I need to call Alcide. With a quick swipe through my contacts, I was calling his number.

"Hey Mona," my big brother Alcide greeted after the second ring.

"Hey alci. How's your week been?"

"It could be better," he sighed into the phone. "The business is taking a hit. I'm not sure how we'll make it."

Oh geez, I thought while biting my lip. Technically I could help out with the money issue, but then he would ask how I got the money. Afi Alric himself said that only other elves and their hedr could know of our existence so I had no excuse to give.

"I'm sure everything will right itself in the end," I assured him. "With your great charismatic charm, you'll be able to get lots of customers."

There was silence on the other side of the line.

"You're obviously seeing something I don't. So, how have you been lately? Any boyfriends?"

"No," I laughed. "I'm still single and a virgin."

"Gah," he cringed through the phone. "I don't like talking about that with you, but I'm glad. How's work treatin' you?"

"Good as always. Sam is a fair boss, my co-workers a delight...oh, and Tara started working with us."

"You mean the one with the mouth?"

"Yes, the one with the mouth."

"How in the hell did she get a job where she has to eb nice to people?"

"We needed a bartender. At first it was a temporary thing, but I think she's staying."

I could literally picture Alcide shaking his head at the thought.

"Hey Alci, do you know numbers for some really good people for renovations near Bon Temps?"

"Yeah, though they're all in Shreveport."

"That works."

Ten minutes passed quickly as I copied down the numbers for an electrician, a carpenter/handyman, and an interior decorator. For good measure, Alcide gave me a few more numbers.

"What do you need these for?"

Knowing that he would throw a fit if I told him a vampire moved in across the way, I modified the story.

"Someone inherited the old Compton place and it's not in the best shape. I offered to help seeing as though we're neighbors."

"Right."

It was then that Astrid appeared by the doorway.

"I have to let you go Alci."

"Don't be a stranger about calling Mona."

"I won't. I promise Alci."

" _ **Hvað er Astrid**_ (What is it Astrid)?"

" _ **Sólin byrjar að hreppa Prinsessa**_ (The sun is beginning to crest Princess)."

" _ **Þakka þér Astrid**_ (Thank you Astrid)."

I stood from my bed and let my clothes change back into my sparring clothes seeing as though I still had my Midgardian glamour dissolved that marked me as ready to receive my guest. When I reached the living room, I could see that the vampire sitting on the couch was beginning to have blood seep from his hose and ears.

"It's your time to shine Mr. Lecar," I smirked down to him when the sun began to rise more causing the room to brighten. In his eyes, I could see his doubts coming back to the surface. Well, it's best to get this done now. I reached forward to drag him from his seat then steered him over to the large picture window in the living room. He tried in vain to escape my hold, but I held firm in my grip so that he stood right in the direction of the sunlight. His mouth opened to let out a scream of pain while his eyes shut, yet no sound escaped him when his skin didn't start to sizzle like bacon.

"Are you feeling any type of burning or irritation on or under your skin?" I demanded when I saw no physical evidence of the UV rays affecting him.

"No," he let out in awe. "I only feel the warmth of the sun. I didn't think I'd be able to feel it again."

"Great, cause you have more windows to check."

The rest of the windows seemed to hold up to the same standard as the first one which dubbed my magic feat as a success.

" _ **Agnar, ég vil að þú fylgir herra Lecar heima og þurrka minningu hans um að hann sé kominn hingað. Ég er að fara að sofa**_ (Agnar, I want you to escort Mr. Lecar back home and wipe his memory of him ever coming here. I'm heading off to bed)."

" _ **Eins og þú vilt, hátign þín**_ (As you wish, Your Highness)."

Once the vampire was out of the house I all but passed out when I crawled under my blankets.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I know it has been a while since the last update, but I had a week of classes and work. In the end the chapter is up and that's all that matters. I like to think that Desdemona is one touch ass bitch who takes control of a situation like a boss. I am curious to see how other people view her. I am also curious as to how people think that Desdemona will meet Eric then Godric? How do you think that everything will play out? I can't wait to hear more from my readers and I'll try to get a new chapter up soon. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns leave a review or shoot me a PM. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	5. Chapter Fjórir

**Chapter Four:Fj** **órir**

 **Hello my lovelies! I am back with a new chapter to Sweet Dreams! Yay! I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to get out new chapters, but this year has been a whirlwind of activity school wise. Not only am I worrying about work, my classes, and my clubs, I am also trying to get things done for a club trip to D.C. and an event that displays different cultures called Intercultural Night. Well, anyway, that's what I've been doing. Now that I have been able to catch a little break, I am uploading a chapter that I just finished and I'll be posting a quote then on with the magic!**

 **"** **To love at all is to be vulnerable."**

 **\- C.S. Lewis, The Four Loves**

 **And on with the magic!**

 **kykyxstandler : Well hello again lovely, it's so good to hear from you. Thank you so much for your continued support and I'm glad to hear that you like Des. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't too perfect a character. As for your thoughts concerning Eric and Godric, I think you may be on the right track. We'll just have to see what comes next.**

 **Synder Draconis : Hello new lovely! I am always so glad to hear from new reviewers. I'm so glad that you like my story. I've had the idea for this story for so long in my head and it went through so many different revisions before it came to be what is uploaded on FanFiction. As for what I have in store next, I'm also excited about it. I have so many ideas fro what I want to have happen, but I still need to work on getting from where I am now and what I have planned.**

 **DearShay : Hello new lovely! I thank you for your compliment. It's things like this that makes me want to continue on writing. As for meeting the boys, she will meet Eric in this chapter. Meeting Godric, however, will take some time.**

 **Guest : Well hello lovely. I am sorry for the delay, but here you go.**

 **RebelRae : Hello new lovely! I'm happy to hear from you. As for the iron, that's why I picked that as the weapon to use against Des. It would be one of the most effective weapons to use against her to get her down before she can try to use her powers or fighting skills against them. Hopefully the scene was believable rather than seem a little hard to believe.**

 **Kyokkou : Hello new lovely! Thank you so much for saying that Des is such a good character. I strive to make all of my characters seem human even if they aren't necessarily human themselves. I feel like every living thing has its flaws and that nothing can be perfect. All of the little imperfections you find in things is what makes something beautiful. Wow, ok, off topic there...Anyways, the Impala was a Supernatural reference, but the triplets' names were something that happened without me planning it.**

 **Alright, looks like I've gotten everything taken care of so it looks like we'll just get on with the story.**

 _ **Foreign Language**_

 _Thoughts/Thought Messages_

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I could hear Tara and Sam arguing about Tara's state of uniform while I carried over an order for one of the tables.

"Here's an order of loaded skins and a pitcher of Bud," I said with a smile. "Is there anything else you'll need?"

"No," the booth full of men replied at once. With a nod, I made to walk away but one of the men had grabbed my ass. My anger flared at the action and I was going to lash out at the man if it hadn't been for René ripping the man's hand away.

"You wanna let go of the lady you?" he asked the man whose face was smooshed into the table. "Or you want me to knock you into next week?"

"Damn it," the man hissed. "You're about to break my arm."

"Apologize," René ordered firmly.

"Sorry."

As soon as the words left the man's lips, René let him go and stepped back.

"Maybe you and your friends should find someplace else to eat, yeah?" René suggested in a thinly veiled threat. The men were quick to jump up from the booth and scurry out of the restaurant. One man dared to give René a glare as he left.

"Don't look at me you."

"Thank you René," I smiled to the nice Cajun man.

"No problem," he dismissed with a small smile. "You remind me of my baby sister. I hope to God that somebody will stick up for her if some asshole ever does her that way."

It was subtle but I could sense a change in his aura. What is that, I pondered while I kept my smile in place.

"I should get back to my tables. Thanks again René."

As I walked away from him, my mind kept rewinding back to René's change in aura. Was René not who he seemed to be? Could René be the killer? I mean, he hasn't been in Bon Temps long and we hardly know anything about him. Hmm, I'll have to keep an eye on him. After reaching that decision, my shift passed quickly until Sookie had stopped me as we were getting off our shifts.

"Hey Des, would you come with me over to Bill's?" she asked. "I don't want to go alone."

"Sure, I'd be happy to. I've gotta drop off the numbers anyway."

Five minutes later we were in Sookie's car and driving to Bill's house.

"Hey Sook."

"Yes?"

"Have you drunk any of Bill's blood?"

The car slowed for a few seconds when Sookie froze, but the speed was quick to steady itself.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Bill can be brainwashing you through his blood. I just don't want him to take away what makes you you."

"But he can't glamor me."

"The blood works differently Sook. He can make you have feelings you normally wouldn't have."

The car was then quiet while Sookie thought over what I said. Good, she really needs to think over this before she enters a relationship with Bill. After a good two minutes of silence, I couldn't stand it anymore so I turned the radio on to a soft rock station. The beginning to 'Shoot to Thrill' by AC/DC came over the speakers that I happily rocked out to which Sookie shook her head to. She's just jealous of my awesome dance moves. When we pulled into Bill's driveway, I was the first one out of the car. I caught the scent of more than just Billy boy in the house, so I needed to be extra vigilant. I led us up to the large door only to hear loud music coming from inside. Well, we better get this over with so we can get back home. Just as I raised my hand to knock, a black woman with an afro opened the door.

"Hey there little human chicks," she greeted with a smirk.

"Hi," I returned evenly. "Would Bill Compton be in right now? I have some numbers to drop off for him."

"Maybe."

I groaned inwardly at her answer. It was a simple yes or no question. From behind the woman in the doorway, a male vampire joined her.

"They smell fresh," he grinned, feral eyes landing on me. "Especially this one."

Both of their fangs dropped as they moved closer then made Sookie jump when one showed up behind us.

"Maybe you ought to come on inside," the make vampire in the doorway suggested.

"That is a lovely idea," I agreed cordially. "Thank you."

When the two blocking the doorway moved, I pushed my way towards where I smelt Bill.

"Hello Bill," I grinned to the vampire sitting in the corner of the living room, completely ignoring the human on the other couch.

"How dare you just barge in here," the bald vampire who had showed up behind us seethed in anger.

"Here are the numbers you wanted Bill."

"You insolent-," the female vampire began as she raised a hand to slap me. Due to my lightning quick reflexes, I was able to catch her hand.

"Please keep your hands to yourself," I smiled sickly sweet to her while my eyes glowed a bright silver in anger. "Or else I can easily remove it for you."

I could feel and smell her fear in reaction to my words. The other two male vampires made to come forward to attack, but stopped in their tracks when they met my glowing eyes.

"If you'll excuse us Bill, that was all we stopped by for."

I then turned on my heel to leave, but on my way I did catch something interesting.

"Just to let you know," I called over my shoulder once Sookie was in front of me. "The human has Hep D."

Satisfied that they got my message, I continued on my way out of the house.

"I'll walk back home Sook," I told her softly. "I'll keep their attention on me so that you can get back home safely. Remember not to invite anyone in."

She gave a short nod before she hurried off in her yellow Honda. I could tell that none of the vampires from Bill's house were following Sookie so I focused instead on myself. Luckily they weren't trailing me because I couldn't afford to let my cover be blown. The rest of my walk home passed without incident so as soon as I got home I headed up to bed. Hopefully my day off will be uneventful…

* * *

Well, that didn't happen. I was just lazing about in my living room watching tv when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, halfway paying attention to what was playing on the tv.

"Hey Des, would you come with me to get Dawn?" Sookie asked over the phone.

"Isn't today our day off?"

"Sam called and asked me if I could do it."

I let out a sigh while I scrubbed my face with my free hand. There goes my relaxation day.

"I'll meet you at your car," I relented. "I'll be there in five."

I quickly hung up the phone then stuffed it in one of my back pockets of my jean shorts. After that I ran to my front door so that I could pull on a pair of purple high tops and hop out the door.

"C'mon Des," Sookie called from the open door of her car. "I'll die of old age before you get in the car."

"Shut up Sook, I'm comin'," I grumbled as I neared the car and slid into the passenger seat. While Sookie drove, I crossed my legs and leaned against the door with my head resting on my fist so that I could could grumble underneath my breath the whole way to Dawn's house. As we neared the house, I could catch faint traces of a male's scent. That itself didn't surprise me. Dawn was known to have many male friends. However, the scent I smelled was what bugged me. I knew the name that belonged to it, but for the life of me I couldn't think it. I couldn't even think of a face. Within ten minutes we pulled into the driveway and walked up to the front door. I was the one to knock while Sookie called out.

"Dawn...it's Sookie and Des. Honey, you overslept."

There was no answer so I moved from the outer door to the inner door to see if that would work better. When she still didn't respond, I went ahead and tried the door handle only to find that the door was unlocked. What the hell?

"Dawn," I said cautiously into the eerily calm and quiet except for the blaring of Dawn's alarm clock.

"Are you here?" Sookie assed. The farther in we walked into the house, the more destroyed it looked. What the hell happened here? My question was answered when the scent of death hit my nose. It seems the serial killer has struck again. I knew Sookie was going to scream no matter what so I fished out my phone and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" came the immediate reply.

"I'd like to report a homicide at 1365 River Dr. My friend and I came over to see the deceased but found her body. There looks to be no signs of the killer."

"We're dispatching a squad car to you now. Please stay on the line until the authorities arrive."

While I had the operator on the line, I ventured into the bedroom to make sure Sookie didn't try to touch the crime scene. Thankfully she was still in shock after she had screamed.

"Don't touch anything Sook," I told her. "We don't wanna tamper with evidence."

As I said this, I took in the scents around us. One I could detect under the cover of death was Jason besides the scent I couldn't place that reeked with the undertone of sex. The more I took it all in, I could make out the mystery scent that belonged to René. I knew it! I knew René was the killer! But the question that needed to be answered was why did he do it. I didn't get the chance to think about it more because Jason tried to get past me into the room.

"You don't want to do that," I advised him just as the sirens sounded from outside.

"The sheriff has arrived," I told the operator.

"Then I'll hang up and let the officers take over."

The next half hour was filled with Sheriff Dearborn and Detective Bellefleur questioning Sookie, Jason, and I. Sookie and I told them everything we knew that ended with Jason being thrown in the back of a squad car. That wasn't the most ideal outcome, but there wasn't anything I could about it. I don't have any proof that is was in fact René, so the only suspect they had was Jason. As soon as I got home I sent Agnar to gather some information on both René and where Dawn would hang out on her days off. Wait, this means I don't have a day off.

Hours later found me busting my ass to cover all of my tables plus a share of Dawn's. It is such a good thing I'm not human, I grumbled to myself while I expertly weaved through the crowded restaurant. Thanks to my supernatural speed and my sharper mind, I was able to get my customers what they wanted very quickly. Over the course of the shift, Sookie was drifting through her work so that she could read people's minds. I left her to it while I continued on with my work. However, one piece of information caught my attention. Tara had bailed Jason out of jail. Speak of the devil and she shall appear, I smirked to myself when said person walked in. He stopped to talk to Sookie before he insisted on going to the kitchen to talk to Lafayette. From what I could see, he had some problem with the drug that Faye gave him to get hard. I tried to hold in my laughter but it died when I saw Bill enter the restaurant. I could see Sook was busy, so I hurried over to the table he sat at.

"Hey Billy Boy," I smiled. "An O-?"

"Yes, please. Why is it so busy?"

"One of my co-workers Dawn was murdered," I told him. "One less worker equals more tables for us. I'll go grab your blood then we can talk some more."

While Tara was heating up the blood, I took care of most of the tables we had.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about?" Bill asked.

"There's a vampire bar in Shreveport I want you to take me to. I have a feeling Sookie is going to ask you to take her and it would be beneficial to take me with you."

"How would-,"

"If I told you Billy Boy, I'd have to kill you. You just worry about Sookie. Now where do you want to meet up?"

"I would like to meet at Sookie's house," he sighed in defeat. I smirked triumphantly at his giving in as I turned on my heel to swing by Sam's office.

"Hey Sammy, Sookie and I are going to need the rest of the night off."

"Why?"

"We're playing detective to clear Jason's name."

"But-,"

"Let's stop you right there. We both know you can't stop either of us. Please don't make two women pissed at you."

He wisely kept his mouth shut instead of arguing back. Whoever raised this man raised him right to never argue with a stubborn woman who has made up her mind.

"Great chat."

Satisfied that two thirds of the steps were finished, I waltzed over to Sookie to pass on the message so that we could head home and get dressed for the club. My choice of outfit was a backless black dress whose straps wrapped around my neck while opening in a wide V to the top of my stomach and whose hem ended at mid thigh, black peep toe pumps; a mithril bracelet, a metal that is found in abundance on Alfheim that could morph into different weapons with some urging from your magic, that wound around my wrist; a yggdrasil necklace that ended right between my breasts that was the same artic silver color of mithril. My final touches was a neutral smokey eye which made my ash eyes pop, bright red lipstick, and my platinum blonde hair was curled in waves over my left shoulder. After fixing a black clutch with a wrist strap to my right wrist, I admired myself in my bedroom mirror. Damn I look good. I gave myself one last look over then rushed over to Sookie's driveway where Bill was waiting for us.

"You look good Des," Sookie praised when she saw me, her face blatantly showing her surprise at my outfit.

"Thanks Sook," I smiled until I saw her outfit. "Sook, no offense, but you're looking to get bit in that outfit."

She looked to Bill to deny my claim, but he said nothing to refute it.

"Well, it's too late to change now," I said while stepping up to the passenger side door. I hastened into the backseat so that Sookie could have the front seat next to Bill. I didn't fancy being so close to him for the whole drive. While Bill drove, and flirted with Sookie, I gazed out the rear window and let myself be absorbed in my thoughts. For some reason my heart was hammering away in my chest the closer we got to our destination. What the hell is going on? Why is my heart fluttering like this? Time seemed to stretch on forever until we pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia. Really? Fangtasia? Why couldn't it be something like Shadowland instead of Fangtasia? Let me guess, the interior is going to look like Disneyland. This whole place screams out for an improvement. With that thought in mind I left the backseat to join Bill and Sookie on their way to the front door. I knew to keep my eyes forward rather than look around like Sookie was doing so nothing really caught my attention except for a very beautiful blonde vampire in gothic clothing. Now this is a vampire who knows fashion. This only gave me slight hope for the decoration inside.

"Bill," she greeted the dark, broody vampire of the group. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm mainstreaming," was all he said.

"Good for you," the blonde drawled sarcastically. I like her already.

"Who are the dolls?"

"Desdemona Herveaux," I cut in before Bill could answer for me. "I love the outfit."

"You don't look half bad yourself," she smiled while her eyes took me in.

"And this is Sookie," Bill added. "Desdemona, Sookie, this is Pam."

"Pleasure," I winked at her.

"The pleasure is all mine," she purred. "Would you two show me your IDs?"

Don't talk Sook, I sent her as I pulled my ID out of my clutch.

"Twenty-one and twenty-five, huh?" Pam drawled, looking at both of our cards. "How sweet it is."

Bill quickly led Sookie past Pam after we were handed back our IDs while I slowly walked past her. I could feel her eyes on me on my way to the bar.

"How's it going Bill?" a Native American vampire with his fangs out greeted him.

"Very well."

"I'll say it is. Are they your meal tonight?"

"Please," I scoffed feeling a little offended. "I wouldn't let Billiam drink my blood even if it would save his ass from dying."

Des, Sookie protested in my head to which I ignored.

"One bollini please," I requested with Bill and Sookie ordering after. While my drink was being made, I scanned the bar out of habit. Desperate fangbangers and hungry vampires went on as far as the eye could see. That didn't surprise me much. As if pulled by magnets, my eyes were drawn to the stage where a dirty blond haired man sat on a throne. Well hello, I smirked as a little bit of arousal slipped out when I caught sight of his shoulder length hair. Okay, I am definitely going to need my vacuum and animal tonight. God, I can't wait until I see Storm. I hardly think that he'll let me out of the bedroom for a week. Almost as if he seemed to read my thoughts, the blond man's head snapped in my direction. Is he looking at me, I pondered before our eyes met. Yup, he is looking at me. Hmm, why don't I put on a show for him? I grabbed the bollini from the bar counter then downed everything in the glass before I stood from the stool. As my luck would have it, "Flesh" by Simon Curtis began to play over the speakers. Let's do this, I told myself as I moved to the dance floor.

"This is not the way into my heart

Into my head

Into my brain

Into none of the above

This is just my way of unleashing the feeling deep inside of me

This spark of black that I seem to love,"

While the song played, I could feel my hips, legs, and arms begin a seductive belly dance to go with the music.

"We can get a little crazy just for fun

Just for fun

Don't even try to hold it back

Just let go

Tie me up and take me over til you're done

Til I'm done

You got me feening and I'm ready to blow,"

As the next lyrics were about to play, Blondie's eyes dared me to keep eye contact with blazing ice blue eyes to which I happily complied. In fact, I also sang along knowing he could hear me.

"Push up to my body

Sink your teeth into my flesh

Get undressed

T-taste the flesh

Bite into me harder

Sink your teeth into my flesh

Pass the test

T-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall

Give it till I beg

Give me some more

Make me bleed

I like it rough

Like it rough

Rough, rough, rough

Push up to my body

Sink your teeth into my flesh,"

By now I could see the burn that was smouldering in his eyes grow to an almost fiery inferno at my actions. Perfect.

"Hold my hands above my head

And push my face into the bed

Cause I'm a screamer, baby

Make me a mute

You put your hand upon my neck

And feel the pulse

Beat, beat, beat, beat

It's like a trigger

Getting ready to shoot

Wanna wrestle with me baby

Here's a sneak

Little peak

You can dominate the game

Cause I'm tough

I don't play around that often

But when I do I'm a freak

So you'd better believe I like it rough-,"

It was then that Blondie had had enough and beckoned me up to the stage. I wasted no time walking up while Bill and Sookie trailed after me.

"Bill Compton," Blondie greeted in a slightly deep voice that had my core muscles clenching deliciously. I could see Pam's, Bill's, and Blondie's nostrils flare when they caught my heady scent. Blondie's jaw worked to keep his composure before he continued on with his sentence as if nothing had happened.

"It has been a while."

"Yes. Well, I've been-,"

"Mainstreaming," Blondie cut him off with a smirk. Damn, that smirk should be illegal. "I heard. I see that is going well for you."

When our eyes met, I could feel the fire rage between us.

"Yes, of course," Bill said. "Oh, sorry. Eric, these are my friends-,"

So his name is Eric? Is that Viking heritage I see?

"Desdemona Herveaux and Sookie Stackhouse," Eric finished for him. Is that distaste for Billy boy I detect in his tone? I'm starting to think I'll like him.

"I assume the information came from this lovely blonde goddess?" I voiced while I gave Pam a little smirk.

"You assume right Brown Sugar," Pam confirmed. "I never forget a pretty face. You're both in my vault."

"I'm honored," I flirted back.

"Are you always this friendly?" Eric questioned with a raised eyebrow, a heated emotion besides lust or attraction filling his eyes.

"Trust me, she isn't," Bill commented with a deadpan tone that had me grinning cheekily.

" _ **Det beror på att jag inte gillar dig**_ (It's because I don't like you)," I grumbled under my breath which earned a chortle from Eric.

" _ **Pratar du svenska**_ (You speak Swedish)?" Eric asked in pleasant surprise at my usage of the European language.

" _ **Jag kunde inte prata med dig om jag inte gjorde Eric**_ (I couldn't be talking to you now if I didn't Eric)," I sassed. All I got was a booming laugh from him that only a ring of people closest to the stage heard that had them looking up at the outburst in confusion.

"You are right Bill," Eric chuckled once he had reigned in his laugh. "She does have fire."

His eyes then moved to rest on Sookie.

"I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers."

"Yes, I have."

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me."

"Alright," Sookie relented, fishing out the pictures of Maudette and Dawn. "You recognize either of these girls?"

There was a noise akin to a moan that escaped his mouth at the picture of Dawn that stirred up feelings of jealousy. What the hell?! I shouldn't be feeling anything like this for anyone but my hedr. Unless...Eric is the child of Storm. It seems I missed the conversation because Sookie elbowed me in my side before going to sit in a seat beside Eric.

"Ms. Herveaux, please, come sit," he requested while he patted his lap. "Du och jag har mycket att prata om(You and I have much to talk about)."

I granted his request and placed myself sideways on his lap so that I could cross my legs.

" _ **Varför luktar du så gudomligt**_ (Why do you smell so divine)?" he whispered, running his nose along the back of my ear down the curve of my neck to the junction where my neck and shoulder met.

 _Des, there's going to be a raid_ , Sookie sent me frantically through her thoughts. My body slightly tensed as I unlocked my own telepathic abilities to find out that a vampire was feeding on a human in the ladies' room and there was an undercover cop not five feet from us in the crowd. Great, looks like we'll have to cut our time short.

" _ **Du borde komma härifrån**_ (You should get out of here)," I advised Eric as I leaned closer so that I could tell him in his ear.

" _ **Hmm, och varför är det**_ (Hmm, and why is that)?"

" _ **Det kommer att bli ett slag och det finns en vampyr som heter Taryn som matar på en man i damrummet**_ (There's about to be a raid and there is a vampire named Taryn who is feeding on a man in the ladies room)."

Eric quickly sent an order to Pam before he rose to his feet with me in his arms which put me feet above the ground. The fuck? How tall is he?! While the two blonde vampires were getting ready to leave, Bill took Sookie's arm and led her away.

"We can't just leave Des," she protested firmly as she fought to free herself from Bill's grip.

It's fine Sook, I assured her through my mind. I can get home alright.

She still looked skeptical about my safety, but she nonetheless let me go. Before I could say anything else, Eric flew the both of us up into the sky when we reached the outside of the club.

"Where to Ms. Herveaux?"

"Before I tell you, I have something to ask you."

"Oh?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow even though he kept his gaze straight ahead. I drew in a deep breath then let it to slowly. I knew that I needed to ask the question, but I knew that he wasn't going to take it that well. Here goes nothing.

"Are you the child of Godric de Gaul?"

I could feel him tense up underneath me while his eyes hardened into ice as his guard flew up.

"How do you know of Godric?" Eric voiced cooly, his arms like steel bands under my back and knees. I kept a smirk from surfacing at his comment. He is.

"I know discussing your maker is something you don't want prying ears to hear, so we will be free to talk at my house."

Even though he wanted to argue against my not telling him, he could see that it was wise to keep quiet about it until we reached somewhere where we couldn't be heard. I told him to land just outside the barrier around my home so that I could test to see if he could pass through like my hedr should.

"I don't see anything," he grumbled impatiently when he couldn't find any sort of house.

"Just have patience," I told him, walking backwards towards the barrier so that I passed through. I could see his anger grow at me disappearing from sight that had his jaw working in jerky movements to hold back his emotions and keep his composed appearance. However, I only had to wait a few moments before he moved forward to follow me and easily passed through the barrier. Alright, he is definitely my hedr. That just means I have both Storm and him. A mated triad. I could tell when he saw my house because his eyes snapped to the structure to take it all in.

"Please, follow me," I said while I continued on towards my front door. "Please come in."

When I sensed him walking through the doorway, I turned to face him.

"Would you care for a glass of O+?"

He looked wary of my offer but agreed after a few seconds.

" _ **Astrid, myndirðu vinsamlegast grípa poka af O + fyrir gesti okkar og undirbúa hann fyrir hann**_ (Astrid, would you please grab a bag of O+ for our guest and prepare it for him)?" I called out since I'm pretty sure Eric wouldn't take kindly to me leaving his sight.

" _ **Þú talar norræn tungumál**_ (You speak the Norse language)?" Eric questioned in shock, his own tongue switching languages. I gave a nod as I sat in an armchair that faced the couch.

" _ **Vinsamlegast farðu með sæti og farðu heima hjá þér**_ (Please make yourself at home)," I encouraged with a wave to the couch. With very slow yet graceful strides, Eric set himself on the edge of the couch and clasped his hands on his knees.

" _ **Spyrðu hvaða spurningu þú vilt. Ég mun svara þeim í fullu hæfni mínu**_ (Ask any question you want. I will answer them to my fullest ability)."

" _ **Hvað ertu**_ (What are you)?"

I dropped my Midgardian guise so that my facial marks and natural features were on full display.

" _ **Ég er barn Svartalfheims og Alfheims**_ (I am a child of Svartalfheim and Alfheim)."

" _ **Guðir mínir ... þú ert álfur**_ (My gods...you're an elf)?"

" _ **Það er þar sem það verður svolítið ruglingslegt. Ég er einn áttunda dökk elf, einn áttunda ljós álfur, fjórðungur ævintýri og hálf varúlfur**_ (That's where it gets a little confusing. I am one eighth dark elf, one eighth light elf, a quarter fairy, and half werewolf)."

Eric's lips curled slightly at the mention of werewolves which I filed away for later questions.

" _ **Hver elf hefur sál sem er bundin þeim sem við köllum heiðurs okkar. Heiður minn er Guðrún DeGaul. Hins vegar er mögulegt að barn vampírs verði heiðurs álfur þegar sál framleiðandans er fluttur í beygjunni. Þú ert barn Guðsríkis því að þú hefur hluti af sál sinni í þér sem gerir þig heiður minn**_ (Each elf has a soul who is bonded to them who we call our hedr. My hedr is Godric DeGaul. However, it is possible for the child of a vampire to become an elf's hedr when the maker's soul is transferred in the Turning. You are Godric's child therefore you have a part of his soul in you which makes you my hedr)."

We both sat in silence until Astrid came bustling into the room with a crystal goblet and a pitcher full of warm blood and placed it in front of Eric.

" _ **Hvernig vissirðu að æskilegt blóð er O +**_ (How did you know my prefered blood type is O+)?"

" _ **Eirfur heiður er gerður eingöngu fyrir hvern annan líkama og sál. Blóð gerð er O +. Segðu mér, hvað lyktir lyktin þín eins og þú**_ (An elf's hedr are made exclusively for each other body and soul. My blood type is O+. Tell me, what does my scent smell like to you)?"

His blood seemed to be forgotten for the moment as he leaned forward slightly and closed his eyes while took in my scent. He took in about three great lungfuls of air before a small smile appeared on his lips in a look that bordered between sad and happy.

" _ **Þú lyktir æsku minni(You smell of my youth)," he admitted softly. "Þú lyktir saltvatnssprautunni sem brást upp á langbátum meðan á ferðalagi stendur og sólin sem notaði til að hita húðina**_ (You smell of the salty sea spray that would brush up at the longboats during a voyage and the sun that used to warm my skin)."

The longing I heard in his voice at the mention of the sun was enough to break my heart slightly. Wait, I have the anti-UV windows, I realized with a shock. He could still see the sun without burning.

" _ **Hvað myndir þú segja ef ég sagði að þú gætir séð sólina aftur**_ (What would you say if I said that you could see the sun again)?" I asked hesitantly which made his eyes snap open in disbelief.

" _ **Ég myndi segja að þú hafir misst skynfærin**_ (I would say you have lost your senses)," he let out in an exasperated chuckle. Seeing as though he was sore about the subject, I decided to change the direction of our conversation.

" _ **Ég hef séð Goðrik**_ (I've seen Godric)," I told him softly, hoping to catch his interest. Besides the slight perking up of his posture as he reached for his blood, it was almost impossible to a change at all.

" _ **Hefur þú það? Hvað, biður segja, lítur hann út**_ (You have, have you? What, pray tell, does he look like)?"

" _ **Hann lítur ekki eldri en átján eða snemma á tíunda áratugnum með íþróttamannvirkjum. Alls hefur hann fjóra tattoo með hljómsveit um hægri bicep hans, öldrunarhljóði vinstra megin, hring í kringum kraga hans og höggormur með hryggnum sínum með vörumerki á efri hluta hægri axlarblaðsins**_ (He looks no older than eighteen or early twenties with an athletic build. In total he has four tattoos with a band around his right bicep, a band of waves on his left, a ring around his collarbone, and a serpent along his spine with a brand on the upper part of his right shoulder blade)," I listed off as a goofy smile sprang to my lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the surprise he had at seeing me get so animated and affectionate about the idea of his maker.

" _ **Húðin á hrygg og krabbameini þurfti að hafa meiða eins og helvíti**_ (The spine and collar bone tattoos had to have hurt like hell)," I commented offhandedly.

" _ **Hann hefur stutt ljósbrúnt hár sem var á axlir sínar í dreadlocks sem lítur lengur út vegna óhreininda og blóðs. Ég vildi að hann hefði haldið lengra hárinu. Og besti eiginleiki hans er augun hans. Þau eru falleg grayish blár sem lítur út eins og falleg stormur**_ (He has short light brown hair that used to be to his shoulders in dreadlocks that look longer because of dirt and blood. I wish he would have kept the longer hair. And his best feature is his eyes. They are a beautiful grayish blue that looks like a beautiful storm)."

There was silence for some time after my little rant that had me blinking to clear the love haze I had to see that Eric had paused in raising his glass to his lips.

" _ **Því miður, þegar ég tala um hann fæ ég allt spennt**_ (Sorry, when I talk about him I get all excited)," I apologized with a light blush.

" _ **Þú ert alveg sama um hann, ekki þú**_ (You really do care for him, don't you)?" he asked in a sort of amazed voice.

" _ **Auðvitað geri ég það**_ (Of course I do)," I answered without a pause. " _ **Ég myndi gera eitthvað fyrir hann. Hann er heiður minn og svo ert þú. Ég er líf þitt núna**_ (I would do anything for him. He is my hedr and so are you. My life is your lives now)."

My whole confession seemed to have floored him because he didn't say a word and he was frozen in place. I grew concerned after seeing him in the same position after five minutes so I rose from my seat and made my way over to him. He still didn't move so I eased the glass of blood from his hands then placed it on the coffee table. Slowly I straddled his lap and cradled his face with my hands.

"Eric?"

" _ **Hvernig hefur þú þetta hollustu við einhvern sem þú hefur kynnst**_ (How are you this loyal to someone you've just met)?"

" _ **Þú ert Eric heiður minn** _(You are my hedr Eric)," I repeated softly.

His own large hands came to hold mine over his jaw as he breathed in my scent before his blue eyes met my silver. There was only few moments of him looking at me without any sort of guard only to have a very strong wall rise up to block his emotions except for a level amount of gratitude. Our conversation seemed to take the rest of the night because the early light of dawn began to leak through the windows. When he realized what was happening, his body tensed up underneath me and he probably would have tossed me from his lap, but I grabbed onto our bond and sent some calm waves to him to calm him down.

" _ **Það er allt í lagi Eric. Sólin mun ekki meiða þig í þessu húsi**_ (It's okay Eric. The sun will not hurt you in this house)."

He still seemed apprehensive because of the incoming sunlight yet he stayed put under me even though he was tense. When a sliver of sunlight fell on the back of his head, there was no smoking or anything of his skin. I couldn't help smiling to myself while I got up from his lap with his hands in mine.

" _ **Komdu með mér Eric. Ég vil sýna þér eitthvað**_ (Come with me Eric. I want to show you something)."

There was some serious tugging on my end, but I was able to pull Eric to his feet and pull him over to the large picture window where the sun washed over him. As soon as it registered that the sun was touching him without him frying to a crisp, his eyes held a childlike wonder as he moved his hands about in the sunlight.

" _ **Þetta er ótrúlegt**_ (This is amazing)," he admitted breathlessly. " _ **Hvernig gerðir þú þetta**_ (How did you do this)?"

" _ **Galdur**_ (Magic)."

That was enough for Eric to drop his hands and turn to face me.

" ** _Ég hef svo margar spurningar sem ég vil fá svör við_** (I have so many questions that I want want answers to)," he insisted, the beginnings of the Bleeds becoming visible from his nose and ears.

" _ **Það verður kominn tími á morgun**_ (There will be time tomorrow night)," I assured him softly. _**"Núna ættum við að leggja áherslu á að fá þig neðanjarðar til að sofa**_ (Right now we should focus on getting you underground to sleep)."

From the look he gave me, I could see that while he agreed with me, he did not want me out of his sight. Given that he was in unfamiliar territory with someone he doesn't know who seems to run everything in said territory, it would be nice to keep the threat in sight at all times. I had to admit that it hurt a little bit that he was wary of me, but I knew that the reason he had survived so long was because he was so defensive. Hopefully he would come to trust me after I prove to him that I would never hurt him.

" _ **Ég mun vera í markinu, ekki hafa áhyggjur**_ (I will stay in your sights, do not worry)."

He seemed satisfied with my answer and let me lead him to the hidden door along the living room wall by placing my hand over the doorway that let the keypad pop up so that I could punch in the code. When the door sunk back and slid open, I ventured down the ladder that led down to the second line of security of the large, thick door. I could feel that Eric had followed me down the ladder and was waiting behind me for me to get through the last door. After the hand print scanner and the eye scan, the last door opened up and revealed the light tight room.

" _Þú hefur mikla öryggi_ (You have a lot of security)," Eric commented while his eyes took the space around him.

" _ **Auðvitað geri ég það. Ég gerði þetta sérstaklega fyrir Godric ef hann vildi vera hér**_ (Of course I do. I made this specifically for Godric in case he wanted to stay here)."

Eric said nothing else as I pushed the door shut then made my way over to the doorway that led to the bedroom. I didn't wait for him to follow me and instead went about getting ready for bed. My heels and dress were discarded quickly in place of a large t-shirt and I padded into the en suite bathroom to take off my makeup and a quick scrubbing so that my face was completely free of make up. I also made sure to brush my teeth really quickly before I settled down on the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Eric on the other hand was standing in the doorway looking at me with suspicion.

" _ **Komdu Eric**_ (Come on Eric)," I told him with a roll of my eyes. " _ **Ég mun ekki bíta. Erfitt**_ (I won't bite. Hard)."

A smirk grew on his lips as he moved like a jaguar towards the bed all the while pulling his jacket and black t-shirt off from his sculpted torso. I couldn't help the way my eyes raked over the way his pectoral muscles flexed as he removed his shirt then flung it to the floor on his way to the bed. My eyes also descended to his defined abs and strong v of his hips going down to his pants.

" _ **Sjá eitthvað sem þú vilt**_ (See something you like)?" Eric voiced when he saw where my eyes went. All I did was smirk and bring my gray eyes up to meet his blue eyes instead of answering. We both knew what I was looking at but I didn't need to inflate his already swelled ego. With that look, I eased down under the covers and urged him to do the same.

" _ **Komdu Eric. Það er kominn tími til hvíldar dags. Öllum spurningum þínum er hægt að svara á morgun nótt**_ (Come on Eric. It is time for your day rest. All of your questions can be answered tomorrow night)."

He still seemed apprehensive about lying down close to me, but in the end he moved to lay down on the other side of the bed and pull the blankets over himself. Having one of my hedr so close made my body start to relax and fall asleep when I pulled the blanket over my shoulders so my next sentence came out soft and slightly breathy with a yawn.

" _ **Láttu eins og heima hjá þér. Tæknilega er þetta þitt heimili núna**_ (Make yourself at home. Technically this is your home now)."

Nothing else registered in my mind as I felt myself ease off into dreamland.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **And there we have it folks. This chapter is fresh off of the proofreading board so I apologize if something isn't spelled right or doesn't make any sense. I just wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I can. With that, I will leave you with a farewell and I'll see you next time.**

 **-White Wolf**


	6. Chapter Fimm

**Chapter Five: Fimm**

 **Hello my lovelies! I am back with a new chapter. I know it's been so long since the last update, but I've been a little busy. I am done with college for the summer which means I'll have a bit more time to spare outside of work. Anyways, I don't really have any more news besides that so I'll just get right on with the quote then the magic.**

 **Emzy2k11: Welcome back lovely. It is wonderful to hear from you again. I won't keep you in suspense much longer.**

 **Riddicks-gurl1988: Hello new lovely! I am so excited to hear from new people when I am writing a story. It tells me that I am doing something right while writing it. I'm glad my story can give you your fix and I have to agree that there are a lot of stories where Godric has to prove himself to be accepted rather than unconditionally accepted. I figured this badass sweetheart is in need of some loving.**

 **musicluver246: Hello lovely, it's nice to hear from you again. I am glad that you like my story because I put in a lot of research when I am going into a story that has a lot of seasons and background things to make it accurate. I hope to hear more form you in the future.**

 **kykyxstandler: Hello again lovely, I am happy to get another review from you. Thank you so much for the compliments. I try my best to make sure that the content that I post is good and stays as true to the character as I can. At first the window scene wasn't going to be in the story, but I thought to myself that it would be sweet to let Godric and Eric can still see the sun without frying to a crisp without fairy blood.**

 **Cyclinity: Hello new lovely. I am glad that you like the story so much that yo are addicted. I cannot begin to tell you how much your thank you touches me. I'm smiling right now as I type up a response and I can feel my drive to get up new chapters gaining more speed.**

 **Arkansas Sweetheart: Hello new lovely. Wow, so many new faces in the reviews. Thank you so much for your review and I'm glad that you're looking forward to the next update.**

 **Guest: Hello, I assume you are the same lovely who has reviewed before under Guest. If you are, welcome back and if you are not, welcome to the family.**

 **silverfoxkurama: Hello new lovely. I am sorry you had to wait so long to meet Eric, but in order to meet the blond Viking, we had to lay a foundation of who Des is as a person and how she interacts with the people in Bon Temps.**

 **8goose8: Hello new lovely. I am sorry for the long wait, but I have the new update rearing to go.**

 **"** **I don't like having feelings."**

 **-Eric Northman**

 **Before you read this chapter, I am not guaranteeing that the Icelandic/Nordic translations are going to 100% accurate, but they are as close as I can get without knowing the actual language. Alright without further ado, here is the next chapter of Sweet Dreams.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When I woke the next night, I could feel a coolness wrapped around me that kept me at a comfortable temperature instead of the overly warm I would have been normally with wearing clothes to bed. What the hell, I questioned to myself as I cracked an eye open to see long, pale arms wrapped around my waist. Slowly last night flooded my memories until I followed the arms back up to a lean chest that in turn led up to the sleeping face of Eric Northman. Huh, I wouldn't have figured that he was a cuddler. Hmm, maybe I can see it. He just has it buried deep underneath his "I-don't-need-anybody" front. I didn't dare move lest I wake him up so I instead took in his sleeping features while I could. From what I had seen at the club and when we had come back here, his face was usually holding a confident smirk or defensive expression, but right now his face was free of all that. The planes of his face was relaxed which had my heart melting at how peaceful he looked. If only he could have moments like this without him having to be in his day rest. However, my time admiring him was cut short by the little twitches of his muscles that let me know he was waking up. His eyes also gave a twitch before they opened to reveal his blue eyes.

" _ **Gott kvöld, Eric**_ (Good evening Eric)," I greeted him softly when his eyes met mine. He quickly let go of my waist and sat up in the bed, causing my heart to shrink in on itself a bit.

" _ **Gott kvöld Desdemona**_ (Good evening Desdemona)."

" ** _Viltu að mér sé að hita upp nokkra O + blóð_** (Would you like for me to warm you up some O+ blood)," I offered as I slipped from the bed, one of the sleeves of the t-shirt I was wearing slipping off of one shoulder.

" _ **Hversu margar pokar af blóði hefur þú**_ (How many bags of blood do you have)?" he questioned, following me out of the bedroom to the little kitchenette.

" _ **Nokkrir pints**_ (Several pints)," I answered easily while opening the blood fridge. " _ **Ég hef prided mér að halda þessari ísskáp búinn með blóði til heiðurs míns, vel hedrs núna**_ (I have prided myself on keeping this fridge stocked with blood for my hedr, well hedrs now)."

He pressed up against me from behind me so that he could see all of the bags of blood in the fridge. I fished out a bag of blood from the large stack so that I could warm it up properly. When I shut the fridge back up, Eric gave me some space so that he could watch me warm up the blood. I rolled my eyes at his action and went at my own pace. I filled a pot with water and carefully placed the bag of blood in it to begin warming it up then plucked a wine glass from one of my shelves then pulled it over to the counter next to the stove so that it was at the ready. After minutes of turning the blood bag so that the blood wouldn't burn and making sure the would be opening of the bag didn't dip down into the water, I poured the freshly warmed blood into the wine glass and pushed it over towards Eric while I poured the rest into a pitcher.

" _ **Þú ert mjög hæfur til að hita upp blóðið**_ (You are very skilled in warming up the blood)," Eric observed as he picked up the glass and swished the contents under his nose.

" _ **Ég lærði hvernig á að gera það og ná góðum tökum þegar ég lærði að ég hefði vampíru til heiðurs**_ (I learned how to do it and master it when I learned I had a vampire for a hedr)."

"Hmm," he let out, tipping the glass a bit to taste the contents. He must have liked what he tasted because he made another noise of appreciation before he all but downed the entire glass.

" _ **Vinsamlegast hjálpaðu þér hinum**_ (Please, help yourself to the rest)," I insisted with a wave towards the pitcher. Eric did not hesitate to refill his glass and drain it again then refill it a third time only to turn to me with the filled glass in hand. From what I could see, he had taken all of the blood from the pitcher so I picked it up and rinsed it out then sat it back in the sink. When I turned back to face him, I could see the way his eyebrows were raised to ask a question. It looks like it was answer time.

" _ **Af hverju sitjum við ekki í stofunni og ég get sagt þér hvað sem þú vilt vita**_ (Why don't we go sit in the living room and I can tell you anything you wish to know)?" I suggested.

A determined look arose in his eyes as he sat down on the couch and crossed his legs while taking a sip of his blood. It seems that he was really waiting for this. Instead of waiting for him to ask a question, I simply started telling him my backstory.

" **Ég er Desdemona Herveaux, fæddur til Jackson Herveaux og Maggie. Jackson er fullur varúlfur en Maggie var hálf ævintýri, fjórði ljós álfur og fjórði dökk álfur** (I am Desdemona Herveaux, born to Jackson Herveaux and Maggie. Jackson is a full werewolf while Maggie was half fairy, one fourth light elf, and one fourth dark elf)," I began before launching into telling him about my older siblings, my schooling, and finally how I met Storm.

" _ **Þegar ég hitti fyrst Guðrúnu eða Storm, þegar ég byrjaði að hringja í hann, var ég nítján ára gamall. Ein nótt fór ég að sofa aðeins til að vakna á undarlega stað**_ (When I first met Godric, or Storm, as I began to call him, I was eighteen years old. One night I went to sleep only to wake up in a strange place). _**Ég hafði ekki hugmynd um hvar ég var, en ég gat séð mann í kringum mína aldur með brúnt hár og augu litur stormanna. Þegar augu okkar hittust vissi ég að hann var heiður minn strax**_ (I had no idea where I was, but I was able to see a man around my age with brown hair and eyes the color of storms. When our eyes met I knew that he was my hedr right away)."

" _ **Þú treystir öðrum of auðveldlega**_ (You trust others way too easily)," Eric commented offhandedly after a drink of blood.

" _ **Afsakaðu þig. Hver er að segja söguna**_ (Excuse you. Who's telling the story)?" I sassed with a soft glare. He held up a hand to placate me while he took another drink so that he wouldn't speak.

" _ **Nú hvar var ég? Ó já, þegar ég sá hann hljóp ég beint til hans til að gefa honum kjafti**_ (Now where was I? Oh yes, as soon as I saw him, I ran straight towards him to give him a hug)."

" _ **Það var hræðileg hugmynd**_ (That was a terrible idea)," Eric pointed out with a drawl, seeming to love the twitch my eye gave at his interruption.

" _ **Haltu upp víkingunni. Ég get ekki hjálpað því að ég sé huggerari**_ (Shut the fuck up Viking. I can't help that I'm a hugger)."

" _ **Hann er tveggja þúsund ára gamall vampíru. Ég held ekki að hann muni taka vel við fólk sem hleypur sig á hann**_ (He is a two thousand year old vampire. I don't think he will take kindly to people launching themselves at him)."

" _ **Ég vissi það ekki. Allt sem ég sá var mín heiður að ég hef verið að bíða eftir öllu lífi mínu og ég vildi illa halda honum**_ (I didn't know that. All I saw was my hedr that I have been waiting for my whole life and I wanted so badly to hold him)."

" _ **Leyfðu mér að giska. Hann reyndi að drepa þig**_ (Let me guess. He tried to kill you)."

I said nothing seeing as though he was right. Eric seemed to understand my answer too because he sighed and shook his head.

" _ **Svo, með þessu heiðursfyrirtæki, er það eins og maka sögur sem ég hef heyrt um frá Godric**_ (So, with this hedr business, is it like the mate stories that I have heard about from Godric)?"

" _ **Það er svipað, en heiðursbréf er óhætt þegar það er lokið**_ (It is similar, but a hedr bond is unshakable when it is completed)."

" _ **Lokið**_ (Completed)?"

" _ **Til að ljúka skuldabréfum verður allt fólkið í skuldabréfum að fullnægja því**_ (To complete the bond, all of the people in the bond must consummate it)."

Eric smirked at this while he placed his glass down and moved forward over the table.

" _ **Ég hef ekki áhuga á að endurnýja skuldabréfið án Storms**_ (I'm not interested in consummating the bond without Storm)," I told him when I saw the look in his blue eyes.

" _ **Það er svo slæmt**_ (That's too bad)..."

" _ **Yðar hátign**_ (Your Highness)," Cory interrupted with a rush, appearing in the room with his head facing the ground.

" _ **Hvað er það Cory**_ (What is it Cory)?" I voiced when I saw Eric look over to my guard with a wary and curious look.

" _ **Sookie er kominn heim aftur**_ (Sookie has returned home)."

" _ **Þakka þér fyrir Cory. Kannski ætti ég**_ (Thank you Cory. Maybe I should)-," I said only to be cut off by the home phone ringing. That must be Sookie, I thought as I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Des," Sookie called out in a shaky voice. "Can you come over?"

"Of course I can," I answered at once without having to think of the answer.

"What's wrong?"

"It's, It's Gran...,"

"Say no more. I'll be over in five."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Sook. We're family after all."

I hung up the phone then used my magic to dress me in a pair of black short pajama shorts, a black t-shirt that had the Hunter's checklist from Supernatural written in white and red, and a pair of black slippers on my feet.

" _ **Hvert ertu að fara**_ (Where are you going)?" Eric inquired when he saw me switch my clothes.

" _ **Sookie þarf mig**_ (Sookie needs me)," I told him.

" _Sá sem Bill er eftir_ (The one who Bill is after)?" he questioned after remembering what I had said about Sookie earlier.

" _ **Já**_ (Yes)."

" _ **Þá mun ég koma með þér**_ (Then I will come with you)," he insisted at once.

" _ **Eric, ég get séð Billiam**_ (Eric, I can handle Billiam)."

Even though I said that, Eric still had the determination on his face that told me he wasn't budging from his decision.

" _ **Allt í lagi**_ (Alright)," I relented with a sigh. "But we'll have to use English from here out."

All he did was roll his eyes at me in lieu of saying something sassy and followed me out of the house.

"Keep up Viking," I smirked over to him before I sped off at my highest speed over to Sookie's house. There was a small chuckle from him before he joined me in racing after me. Within seconds we reached the door with mischievous light in our eyes until my sensitive nose caught the scent of blood. All traces of laughter and mirth let me at the smell and Eric was quick to pick up on my change in demeanor. I could feel my eyes change from my human gray to the glowing silver of my elven appearance. My nostrils flared as I took in more of the scent of blood to realize that it clung heavily to Amma Adelle's scent. That was enough to make all of my reasoning fly out of the window and my instincts to take over. I was all but a blur as I raced into the house, after inviting Eric inside, to reach Sookie's side in the kitchen where Amma Adelle's corpse was sitting in a pool of her own blood. Who. The. Fuck. Did. This?! My breathing started to become labored as my anger started to make my blood boil under my skin and my body to start to shake. Sookie seemed to be in a trance like state when I looked down at her. Half of me wanted to comfort her and hide her face from the scene in front of us, but the other half wanted so badly to tear apart whoever did this for killing someone who I had come to see as a Grandmother. I could feel Eric to the side of me, unsure of how to to take what was happening around him, I could also feel another presence making their way towards us. My glowing eyes snapped towards the incoming presence that I deemed to be a threat. There is no way in hell I'm letting them get anywhere near Sookie right now. As soon as they stepped foot in the entryway of the house, I spun on my heel and launched myself at the intruder. We skid a little on the floor before said intruder tried to flip us around but I easily maneuvered the both of us around so that I had a silver dagger put to their throat that made their skin sizzle. Upon further inspection, I had Billy Boy trapped underneath me with no way to move unless he wanted to get decapitated.

"What are you doing here?" I growled down at the vampire I trapped.

"I felt...that Sookie was in danger," he ground out.

"She is perfectly fine so I suggest you take your sorry ass back home."

From the other side of the house I could hear and smell another intruder that had my instincts roaring again.

"Eric," I said that had him speeding to catch the unnamed intruder and bring them to me. In the time that Eric took to grab them, I pulled Bill to his feet and pushed him towards the door.

"I think you can find your way out."

What I was not expecting when Eric came back was him holding Sam by the back of his shirt with Sam putting up a fuss the whole way.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" he hissed in anger. My eyes widened when I realized who Eric held in his grip and they faded from the glowing silver back to the pale gray that I normally had.

"Eric, let him go!"

He raised a brow at me to question my words, but he nonetheless let Sam down on his feet.

"Des?" Sam questioned when he saw me.

"You may want to call the police," I told him in a soft voice once my adrenaline had worn off.

"What?! Why?!" he shouted in alarm, rushing forward to grab me around my upper arms. A growl sounded in Eric's chest at the action and made to rush forward to rip his hands from me if I hadn't help up a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Go to the kitchen. You'll see why."

At first he looked skeptical of my words yet he still ventured into the kitchen where I could hear him take in a sharp breath before he soothed Sookie while leading her from the room. Now that I couldn't see the condition the kitchen was in and I didn't have anything to focus my attention on, I could feel the beginnings of sorrow try to work its way into my heart, but I tried to keep myself strong for Sookie. She needs me right now and I can't be a mess when she needs a pillar of strength. As if sensing my impending sorrow, Eric came forward to place a hand on my head. It wasn't the embrace I was craving, but I could feel Eric's comfort in the small gesture.

"Thank you Eric," I whispered. He said nothing, but then again I didn't expect him to.

* * *

It didn't take long for the police or the coroners to show up after Sam made the call and I stuck by Sookie's side on the couch while Eric hung around as my shadow behind the couch.

"Eric, I'll be fine," I assured the over six foot vampire who had taken it upon himself to stick by my side.

"Don't you have Fangtasia to run?"

"My partner Pam can take care of the club for a few days," was all he said in regards to my comment.

I gave a sigh at his stubbornness but let him be so that I could put my focus on Sookie.

"If it helps," I began in a low whisper. "You can just focus on my thoughts. I think it will help keep everyone's thoughts out."

"Thank you Des," she murmured, leaning into my side and letting her eyes fall shut.

"Eric, could you do a sweep of the upstairs," I voiced to the blond viking. "I want to know where the bastard came in from."

As soon as the last word came from my lips, he sped away up the stairs to check it out for me. I really wanted to question the way he was acting, but that was something to think about at another time.

"C'mon Sook, let's go get some air outside," I suggested when I began to hear the not so nice comments the crew in the kitchen were making. She numbly followed my guidance out to the front porch where we sat down on the steps.

"Sam, could you call Jason please?" I directed to the shaggy haired man who trailed behind us out of the house.

"Sure," he agreed before he walked away a bit to make the call.

"I'll stay here with you if you'd like," I offered Sokkie in a soft voice. "That way you'll have someone here to protect you and you can stay at home."

"Thank you Des. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You would be fine on your own Sook. You're stronger than you realize."

Within seconds Eric was back at my side and he was kneeling to give me the information.

"There was a slit in Sookie's bedroom window. That's how the intruder came in. My guess is that they came for her but went for whoever was in the house when they couldn't find her."

I cursed under my breath at the implication. When I get my hands in this fucker, I am seriously going to rip him to shreds. I quickly let my anger go so that I could think properly.

"Eric, give me your cell phone."

"What?"

"Give me your cell phone. If anything goes wrong, I'm going to need your cell phone to get a hold of you."

"You're just looking for an excuse to get my number," he smirked while he handed over his cell phone. I rolled my eyes at his attempt at humor and quickly set about putting my number in his phone while I put his in my phone under Viking.

"There. Now I need you to get your ass back to Fangtasia and do your work. I can take care of myself and Sookie."

"I am not-,"

My eyes flashed at his words that had him quieting.

"I have a whole guard to protect me if the need arose," I stated. "We will be fine."

"I expect a call as soon as the sun sets."

"Yes, Mom."

"I can't tell if your attitude is endearing or if it is aggravating."

"You'll be able to tell soon enough."

He gave a smirk before he sped off back towards Shreveport.

"Finally, he's gone," Sam sighed in relief when he saw that Eric was gone. "What does that fanger-,"

"Stop it right there Sam Merlotte," I warned him with clipped tones.

"What?"

"Don't speak ill of Eric. He has been nothing but courteous since he came over here with me."

This made him pause for a moment.

"What was he doing with you?"

"I don't think that is important right now," I insisted with finality while I rose with Sookie's shoulders in my arms.

"Right now, I think that Sookie can benefit from getting some rest. We'll see you in the morning."

He picked up on my silent cue for him to leave so that gave both of our shoulders a squeeze before parting with saying that he'll see us in the morning. Once Sookie and I were back in the house, I turned to her.

"How about I send you up to bed with a guard and I'll stay down here and clean the kitchen? I know Amma Adelle would hate it if people were to see her house looking like this."

"No, I should do the cleaning," she insisted with a furrow in her brow.

"Sook, just let me take care of you," I tried to reason with her. "You need all of the rest that you can get for tomorrow. People are going to be crowding in here to give you their condolences."

"Alright," she agreed after a few minutes of thinking about it.

"Thank you. Agnar, Cory."

They were quick to appear by my side.

"Yes, Your Highness?" they voiced in unison.

"Please esocurt Sookie up to her room and keep watch over her for the night."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Go with them Sook. They will keep you safe."

There was no hesitation in her motion to follow them after I voiced my reassurance. My heart warmed at Sookie's faith in me as I watched the group disappear up the stairs but my heart fell when I realized that I need to share with Sokkie what exactly I was and where I came that thought in mind, I wandered into the kitchen and looked around at all of the blood that covered the once pristine surfaces. Tears began to well up in my eyes at the image I had seen of Amma Adelle lying in a puddle of her own blood on the kitchen floor and Sookie staring helplessly at the sight. I let the tears run unchecked down my cheeks as I let the pain and loss rip through me. I needed to let this run its course or I was not going to be any help or support to Sookie tomorrow.

" _ **Hreinsa**_ (Clean)," I choked out as I gave a sharp swipe of my hand that had all of the blood vanishing before my eyes. When the wave of energy left me, it seemed like the energy that I had to keep my on my feet left so that I fell to my knees. I let my arms hang down beside me while my head tilted back in an attempt to keep my cries to a small muffled sound. My phone rang at once that had me choking back my cries and answering the phone.

"Hello," I answered with a stable voice.

" _ **Er í lagi með þig**_ (Are you alright)?" were the first words Eric uttered over the phone.

" _ **Ég er fínn Eric**_ (I am fine Eric)."

" _ **Það er ekki það sem ég er að tína upp frá lokum skuldabréfsins**_ (That's not what I'm picking up from your end of the bond)."

" _ **Fyrirgefðu. Ég vissi ekki að ég var að gera það. Þú þarft að fá hvíldardaginn áður en þú færð blæðinguna**_ (I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was doing it. You need to get your day rest before you get the Bleeds)."

" _ **Ekki einu sinni hugsa um að hengja upp símann**_ (Don't you even think of hanging up that phone)," Eric seethed across the line.

" _ **Hvað viltu að ég geri Eric? Ég get aðeins lokað mér frá þér til að stöðva tilfinninguna frá því að koma í gegnum**_ (What do you want me to do Eric? I can only block myself from you to stop the emotions from coming through)."

" _ **Hættu að reyna að ýta fólki í burtu þegar þú ert að syrgja**_ (Stop trying to push people away when you are grieving)."

" _ **Eins og þú hefur ekki gert það áður**_ (Like you haven't done that before)?"

" _ **Guði fjandinn, stöðva bara! Það bregst mér við hversu mikið ég er að hafa áhyggjur af þér**_ (Gods damn it, just stop! It irks me with how much I am worrying about you)."

I immediately felt bad with how I was treating Eric with how he was actually trying to help me. From what I had seen of his personality, it was hard for him to show his emotions like this.

" _ **Fyri-**_ (I'm-),"

" _ **Ekki einu sinni að segja "Fyrirgefðu"**_ (Don't even say 'I'm sorry')," he warned.

" _ **Viltu mig gráta í símann eða tala**_ (Do you want me crying into the phone or talking)?" I quipped.

" _ **Hvað um ég tala og þú hlustar**_ (How about I talk and you listen)?" Eric insisted without it being in the questioning tone it would have been in other people's voices. A little smile crossed my lips at his words. It seems that he can't handle a woman's tears. Rather than put him more out of his comfort zone, I thought up something that could take my mind off of the situation at hand.

" _ **Hvað var líf þitt eins og maður**_ (What was your human life like)?" I voiced to try to think of things to say.

" _ **Hvað**_ (What)?"

" _ **Amma Vestele og Afi Alric sagði mér hvað víkingarnar væru frá sjónarhóli þeirra, en ég hef ekki fengið tækifæri til að spyrja einn af hinum raunverulega mönnum**_ (Grandma Vestele and Grandpa Alric told me what it was like for the Vikings from their point of view, but I haven't had a chance to ask one of the actual humans)."

There was silence on the other line that had me worrying that I had overstepped some kind of boundary.

" _ **Nema þú viljir ekki …**_ (Unless you don't want to…)," I said. " _ **Ég efast ekki um að þú hafir blæðingar núna og þú þarft dagsins hvíld. Ég þarf samt að hringja bróður míns og systir mín til að segja þeim hvað gerðist**_ (I have no doubt that you have the Bleeds right now and you need your day rest. I still have to call my brother and my sister to tell them what happened)."

I could feel his uneasiness at my words, but I could also feel his compulsion to rest.

" _ **Ef þú þarft mig, ekki hika við að hringja í mig**_ (If you need me, do not hesitate to call me)."

" _ **Ég mun ekki Eric**_ (I won't Eric)."

" _ **Kæru sæll Frejya**_ (Goodbye sweet Frejya)."

I started for a few seconds as Eric hung up when I heard the nickname. Was that….Was that a pet name or a simple nickname? Once I got over the shock I shrugged my shoulders and let that take a backseat to everything else. Alright, I should call Alcide and Janice now. Alcide was the first one I called and he picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" he grumbled into the phone as if he had just woken up, which I didn't put it past him.

"Hey Alci," I whispered into the phone. He immediately picked up on my tone of voice because he sounded more alert when he talked again.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Remember Amma Adelle?"

"Yeah, that sweet old woman who lives across the way. What about her?"

"She was found murdered last night in her own home. I came to Sookie's house after Sookie got home and we both saw the body."

He went silent on the other end as he tried to get over his shock before speaking again.

"Do you want Janice and I there? We can be there in about four hours at the most."

"Yeah," I agreed in a choked voice. Because I was raised in a pack, having the support of my siblings were more comforting than trying to talk.

"Are you going to be at your house or Sookie's?"

"Sookie's. I'm actually here right now. I didn't want to leave her here by herself."

"And let me guess, you haven't actually taken a moment to sort out your shit and you're worrying over her."

I said nothing to his accusation because he was right.

"God damn it Desdemona," he sighed. "You need to stop bottling that shit up. We'll be there in four hours."

With that, Alcide hung up the phone so that he could pack and pick up our older sister. I on the other hand looked over the now spotless kitchen after I hung up my phone. What am I to do? Sookie wouldn't be up for a few hours and I had some time to kill before I even attempted to cook anything for her. Wait, I should call Fey and Tara to let them know. Fey was quick to pick up his phone.

"Hey Des, what'chu need?"

"Can you come over to Sookie's?"

"Why?" he asked, all of his playfulness gone when he heard my tired voice.

"Amma Adelle has been murdered and I'm here now making Sook gets some sleep."

"Yeah. Let me gets dressed and I'll be over dhere in a few minutes."

"You might wanna bring Tara over with you."

He then hung up his phone which agan left me in silence. The early rays of sunshine peaked in through the windows and I could hear the chirping of birds filter in along with the light. Part of me was angry at the bright atmosphere outside for being happy while such a horrible thing had happened, but another more logical part of my brain told myself that life still went on no matter how much shit went down. A sigh left me at the thought as I plopped down in a kitchen chair and lay my head down on my folded arms. No doubt people will start showing up here today to bring over some food to offer some condolences since word travels fast in this small town. I wanted so badly to call Eric back to talk with him, but I knew that he needed his rest. Well, I guess the only thing I can do right now is go into down time and wait for Fey and Tara to get here.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They both got here in record time and sat down at the kitchen table with me when they saw my slumped figure.

"Hey Des," Tara said in hushed tones. "You alright?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel," I dismissed with a wave of my hand that weakly rose from the table then thumped back down.

"What matters is making sure that Sook is alright."

"Where is she?" Fey voiced when he didn't see her.

"Upstairs sleeping. I thought that she could use it."

"That she does," Tara agreed.

"Oh, and I'm expecting two people coming over," I told the cousins.

"Who?" Fey questioned.

"My brother and my sister. I called them and before I could say pie, they said they were driving here."

"Aren't they in Jackson?" Tara inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. They said they would be here, four hours max, but I think Alcide is going to see how far he can push his speed without crashing."

Fey and Tara said nothing more after that and let me have a few minutes of companionable silence. I was even able to pass out for a few hours before my brother and sister all but broke the door down to get to me.

"How you holdin' up Mona?" Alcide asked me as soon as he kneeled in front of me.

"I'm doin' alright," I dismissed with a sad smile. "Sookie is the one who-,"

"Don't you dare pull the deflecting bullshit on us," Janice said in distaste.

"Sookie may be hurting, but you're hurting too."

Alcide just rubbed his hand across my back to comfort me while Janice went on a rant about how I should stop worrying about other people and for once focus on myself. When she saw that her words were going in one ear and out the other, she gave a little huff and growl of anger leave her before she got an idea.

" _ **Sofðu, unga ástin mín,**_  
 _ **– úti regnið grætur**_ (Sleep my young love. Outside the rain cries)," she began softly that had my body tensing at the lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was a pup. Whenever I was pushing my emotions down and not letting myself deal with them, this song would always have me breaking down and crying out my feelings so that I wouldn't have them bottled up. Janice had found this out around the time I was twelve and did not hesitate to use the song when she thought I was too far gone for words.

" _ **Mamma geymir gullin þín,**_  
 _ **gamla leggi og völuskrín**_ (Mother keeps your gold, old leg bones and chest of stones)."

Alcide could smell the oncoming tears so he plucked me up from my seat so that he could place me on his lap and wrap his arms around me. I buried my head under my older brother's strong jaw and let his comforting scent wash over me as my body started to shake with my sobs while Janice continued to sing. Both Tara and Lafayette were silent while my older siblings soothed me until I had cried everything out of my system, leaving me a shuddering mess in Alcide's arms.

"Thank you Alci, Jannie," I directed to my two siblings for their support.

"Get some sleep Mona," Alcide's rumbly voice filled my ears while his chest buzzed under me.

"We'll wake you up when it gets close to time for people to show up."

I nodded to show him I understood and let myself completely relax into my brother as I let sleep claim me for its own.

* * *

I don't know how many hours later it was, but Alcide was shaking me awake and Janice was trying to pull me to go to my house so that I could get in a shower and change my clothes. I didn't want to at first, but they were adamant that I at least do that. After flashing through a shower, I slipped on a pair of black jeans along with a black off the shoulder sweater whose sleeves went down to my forearms and a pair of black heels on my feet. As for my hair, I swept it up into a ponytail so that I wouldn't have to deal with it. Then it was back to Sookie's house to keep her company while the buzzards of our town came swooping in. Both Alcide and Janice stayed with Sookie and I at the kitchen table while Fay and Tara took all of the offered food and sat it to the side. Everyone stayed mostly in the living room except for the initial coming in the kitchen to offer their condolences. It was a good process until Maxine Fortenberry came in the kitchen. With her she brought a tuna cheese casserole that Tara wasn't that impressed with. However, I did not spot Jason at least once during this whole ordeal. Where the hell is he? Did he not know that Amma Adelle died? I tuned back into the conversation when I could see that Sookie was reading Mrs. Fortenberry's thoughts. That can't be good. To get her mind off of it, I reached out my hand and took one of her hands in mine so that all she would be able to hear is my thoughts. Her shoulders instantly relaxed and she shot me a grateful look only for her eyes to catch Alcide's as he scanned the kitchen. I could feel the little jump she had at the contact while Alcide was a little frozen after the ordeal. Wait...does that mean...A soft pleased rumble came from his chest that soon changed into a growl then whine when he directed his eyes elsewhere. Alcide had found the one his wolf wanted, but he was probably going to forget his wolf and stay with Debbie. In my opinion, Alcide should drop Debbie and enter a relationship with Sookie. Sookie, I knew, would stay faithful and they would both be good to each other. Arlene then came into the kitchen to rush over to our side and put her arms over our shoulders.

"Sookie, Des, I am so sorry," she sniffed.

"We're fine Arlene," Sookie and I said in unison that had the both of us giving each other a look before I continued on.

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course," she told us. "It's the least I could do."

I could see where this conversation was going so I diverted it to something else. Namely, Maxine Fortenberry rummaging through Sookie's fridge.

"Maxine Fortenberry!" I exclaimed, knowing that all of the things that Amma Adelle had made was still in there.

"Get out of that refrigerator right now!"

She backed up from the fridge like it was on fire while I turned to Tara and Fay.

"Can you two take Sook upstairs? I'm sure she could use a few minutes of quiet."

I then turned to Sookie.

"It's alright Sook. I'll keep an eye on things down here."

"Thank you Des," Sook smiled with relief. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't worry about it Sook," I said. "What you need to worry about is making sure you're alright."

Tara had her hands on Sookie's shoulders to lead her upstairs while I stayed in the kitchen to make sure that nobody went near the fridge again. Everything calmed down for a few hours until the front door burst open and banged against the wall. Who in the hell...I thought to myself before Jason's scent drifted in. Oh no. It looks like he's angry.

"Janice, Alcide, watch the fridge for me."

I didn't wait to answer the questions I had no doubt they had and instead ran up the stairs and to Sookie's room. I had just gotten to the doorway when I saw Jason backhand his sister. All I could see was red as I rushed forward to grab Jason by his throat and slam him against the wall.

"Keep your hands off Sookie," I seethed.

"It's," he choked out around my hold. "It's all her fault."

"Like hell it is."

I had enough of his shit so I held him up with one hand so that his feet didn't touch the ground and carried him down the stairs. Alcide must have heard what had happened upstairs because he met me at the foot of the stairs to take Jason by the back of his shirt to carry him the rest of the way through the house.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome," Alcide growled when he got to the door only to throw him outside.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Not long after that, Tara was kicking people out except for me and my siblings. When I asked her why she didn't kick them out, she said that they were a strong support system for me plus she was thankful for Alcide throwing Jason out. I was thankful for it and I could tell the others were too. This gave us four extra hands to help out around the house. Our first order of business was to throw out all of the food the Fay deemed "bad juju cooking". Tara begged to differ after trying a piece of cornbread, but that only served to tick Fay off. He was all about putting a little love in your food instead of making food out of fear which had him making dinner for all of us. I offered to do the dishes after he was done cooking which brought a smile to the fabulous cook's lips. Tara on the other hand put a tray together for Sookie just in case of she was hungry. At first when the tray was sat beside her bed, it wasn't touched but she had eaten the food by the time it was nearing dark. I made sure to grab her dishes and wash them too while Fay and Janice worked together to clean the house. They were making great work of cleaning when I could hear something fast approaching the door. My eyes flashed to a glowing silver as I rushed to the front door to catch who it was by the throat as soon as they came in through the doorway. Without any effort the body I held stopped in its tracks so that it couldn't continue its journey up the stairs. When the body stopped, I could see that it was Bill that I had by the throat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded just as the others came to the doorway of the kitchen to see why I rushed from the kitchen. Fay and Tara were wide eyed with shock at my feat of strength while Janice and Alcide were growling at the intruder.

"Sookie…is in danger," Bill choked out. My eyes narrowed at his words yet I didn't let up from my hold.

"Tara, go check on Sook," I directed towards the stunned woman. My voice seemed to snap her out of her daze and she rushed up the stairs to check on Sookie.

"What makes you think you have any claim over Sookie?" I glared up at the almost one hundred and eighty year old vampire I held up from the ground. At hearing this, Alcide's growling grew louder and he took a step in our direction.

"Calm down Alci. I've got this," I assured my older brother before I turned my attention back to Bill.

"Tell me Billiam," I hissed under my breath so that only he could hear. "Are you here because of the Child Queen? Cause if you are, I am not going to let you near Sookie again."

He tried his hardest to clench his jaw at my words and his hands moved up to try to rip my hand from his throat but all I needed to do was squeeze just a little bit harder.

"Don't even think about it William Compton. I am stronger than I look."

"She's fine Des," Tara told me as soon as she came back down the stairs.

"I see someone has managed to piss you off," Eric commented, waltzing into the room to see me have Bill by his throat.

"That's an understatement," I seethed, glaring up at said vampire with my glowing silver eyes.

"I have nothing more to say to him. Eirc, would you be a dear and escort him out?"

"My pleasure," he smirked, taking him up by the scruff of his shirt so that his feet didn't touch the ground then proceeded to throw Bill out of the house. Once Bill was thrown out, Eric came back to place a hand on my shoulder. That was all I needed to fully relax and lean back towards him. He, in response, moved a little bit closer but didn't try to wrap an arm around me. Just the little bit of silent comfort he was offering me was more than enough.

"I trust that the four of you can watch over Miss. Stackhouse by yourselves," Eric drawled, now wrapping an arm around my waist.

Cue all of the confused looks aimed his way.

"What are you talking about?" Janice demanded with hands on her hips.

"I am going to borrow Desdemona for the night."

"Like hell you are!" Alcide roared in outrage. "I am not letting my little sister go off alone with you."

"Relax Alci," I assured him. "Eric is my mate. He won't harm me."

Both Janice's and Alcide's jaws dropped at my words while Tara and Fay looked on in confusion. Eric wasted no time after that to wait for words from anyone and simply led me out of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked while we climbed down the porch steps. My foot barely touched the ground before I swept up into Eric's arms.

"You'll see."

I chose to keep quiet as I allowed the over six foot tall vampire to carry me towards my house. He made no attempts at stopping upon entering through the front door and continued on through the house until he came to the entrance that would lead to the hidden rooms downstairs. I was quick to punch in the code and the other security measures until we reached the little apartment like space I had set up for my hedr. As soon as we entered the space, Eric went to the bedroom and deposited me on the bed then proceeded to the bathroom. Within seconds Eric came back into the bedroom carrying a bottle of my jasmine massage oil in his hand. It was then that I figured out what Eric was doing.

"Strip," he commanded, shrugging off his leather jacket and t-shirt so that he was shirtless. An involuntary intake of air through my nose alerted him that I liked what I saw while I started to take off my sweater and my jeans. As I was unhooking my bra, Eric kneeled at my feet and took off my heels then reached up to pull my panties down my legs. While a part of me was a little embarrassed at being bare before him, another part of me was focusing on the anticipation that settled in my stomach. Before Eric even tried to move me into the position he wanted me, he had me put my hair into a bun instead of the ponytail. Once my hair was out of the way, Eric had me lay on my stomach while he put a handful of oil in his palms then rubbed his hands together a bit so it wasn't so cold. He then started rubbing the oil into the back of my neck, my shoulders, and back. The first parts of my neck that he massaged was the base of my head and the side of my neck behind my ears. I could feel the initial pain at having the places massaged, but soon I could feel the tension melt away. Eric then moved down to the back of my neck to continue with his massage.

" _ **Þú hefur galdrahendur**_ (You have magic hands)," I sighed at the way my tension was vanishing. All he did was give a little chuckle as he continued. His next target was where my shoulders met my neck. Almost immediately I could feel myself slipping into a slightly meditative state at how relaxed I was becoming. A little bit lower from that, at my shoulder blades, I could feel Eric work the muscle so that I could relax further. I don't know what brought on this strange desire to give me a massage, but I was not complaining. It has been a while since I have had a deep massage like this. Once done with my shoulders, Eric massaged down my arms from my upper arms down to my forearms and then my hands. When he was done with them, he placed them palm down away from my body so that he could move on to my back. He added a bit more of the oil then massaged down my back along my spine then spread out so that he was also massaging my sides too.

" _ **Ég vissi ekki að þú værir með Venusian dimples**_ (I didn't know that you had Venusian dimples)," Eric remarked when he got to where my lower back met my butt. All I could do was hum in contentment while Eric continued his work. From there he went down to the back of my upper thighs that he also used to massage some parts of my labia that at first surprised me, but I relaxed when I felt how relaxing it was. Down my thighs he went until he reached my calves. He made sure to be gentle while at the same time be firm enough that he was working out all the tension that the muscles had. My feet were next and I about melted into a puddle then. Having my feet massaged was heavenly when I was able to have it done. My female servants would probably be willing to do it for me, but I don't want to force them because even if I were to ask them, they would still have to do it.

When my feet were done, Eric flipped me over so that I was laying on my back. A growl of approval left his lips at the sight of me but he continued on with the massage. He started at my shoulders then came down to my collar bone then moved down to my breasts. It seemed like he was half massaging them and half just letting them fill his hands, but I didn't care. This man was working some serious relaxation magic. Then he moved down to my stomach that he massaged at my sides first then moved into the center. Another hum left me as he moved down to my pelvic area that he made sure to massage over my hips and hip bones then moved down to my upper thighs. He again massaged my labia that had my lady parts getting wet at how close his fingers were. He took an inhale of breath that told me he probably smelt it but he ignored it and instead focused on massaging the rest of me. By the time he made it down the rest of my legs and my feet, I was in an almost deep meditative state and looked up to Eric in half dazed eyes and a lazy smile.

" _ **Takk Eric. Ég vissi ekki að ég þyrfti það**_ (Thanks Eric. I didn't know I needed that)," I told him softly.

" _ **Ó, ég er ekki búin ennþá**_ (Oh, I'm not done yet)," he smirked, coming to stand beside me while his hands moved back towards me. His left hand settled down on my pelvis while his other hand came to rub my labia in lazy strokes that slowly pushed past to get to my clit. A gasp left me at the sensation and Eric couldn't help but smirk to himself. With every stroke of his strong fingers, I could feel the pleasure build up until I was just on the threshold of coming. Just when I thought I was going to cum, Eric pulled his fingers back and instead massaged my breasts again. A groan/whine passed my lips at the loss of the orgasm that pleased Eric to no end.

" _ **Hafa þolinmæði gæludýr**_ (Have patience pet)," he whispered huskily into my ear, my core clenching at the name he had given me.

" _ **Þú munt fá alla ánægju sem þú ert að leita að og fleira**_ (You will get all of the pleasure you are looking for and more)."

A moan left me at his promise while my core clenched again. This man is going to be the death of me. When he was sure that I had calmed down, his hand took its place back at my clit and began the slow strokes that changed in speed when he saw my hips try to rock at the building pleasure I felt. It kept building and building inside of me that there was nothing on my mind besides wanting so badly to cum. This time I was not barred and when I came to that same edge, Eric sped up his hand so that I came with a loud cry of his name while my body shook with the force of my orgasm. He soothed my clit as I was slowly coming down from my high, but I could feel two of his fingers entering me before I could come down completely from my orgasm.

" _ **Eric, hvað**_ (Eric, what)-,"I had started to say only for the words to be stolen with the gasp that came with the rush of pleasure that came with Eric moving his fingers against my vaginal walls. This time he was fast in his movements that had me gasping and moaning only for my next orgasm to sneak up on me so I came with another cry of his name as he once again soothed me. However, my body jerked a little this time with the force of my orgasm that almost stole the breath right out of me. That must be it, I had started to tell myself right before I felt Eric's fingers inside me again. There was no waiting for my orgasm to completely finish before Eric was moving his fingers again. Another cry left me at the intensity of the pleasure that was now flowing through me while Eric brought me towards another orgasm. This one hit me like a ton of bricks that had me screaming as I came, my body convulsing again. Eric wasted no time picking up his stimulation, that by this time had me almost blank minded with pleasure. This last orgasm was so strong that I saw stars behind me eyelids as my body spasmed through my orgasm, my body actually lifting up off my bed with the force of it. I could hardly say anything as each moan or cry was cut off by the sheer power behind this orgasm. I couldn't quite pick out Eric's words, but I could tell that he was whispering compliments in my ear as I came down from my orgasm until I was but a blob of jelly. Although, I did feel a tired smile settle on my lips at the thrumming my body was doing even if I felt like I couldn't lift my arms. Upon seeing that, Eric lost his jeans then settled the both of us in the bed with my head resting on his bicep. No words needed to be passed between the both of us as I felt myself drift down into a contented sleep in the embrace of one of my hedr.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **And there we have it lovelies. The newest chapter of Sweet Dreams. Do you guys think I do Eric justice with his personality or do you think that it is a little off. What do you guys think about the pairing I put between Sookie and Alcide? Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter because a detailed review or a pm helps me figure out what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


	7. Chapter Sex

**Chapter Six:** **Sex**

 **Hello my lovelies! I am sorry for the long wait, but I am back with a new chapter for Sweet Dreams. I know that this might seem like it is dragging on a bit before we get to the really interesting parts, but I want to emphasize on the relationships that Des has with people outside of her hedrs. I plan on getting towards the visit to Dallas soon so we'll be able to see Godric. How do you guys think their reunion is going to be? How is Godric going to be rescued? Anywho, that was all I wanted to say before we get on to the magic.**

 **Emzy2k11: Hello again lovely. I am so glad to hear back from you. I am working dutifully on getting to the Dallas trip so that we can have Godric in the story. Hopefully we will get there in the next chapter or the one after that.**

 **LunaAndAsh: Hello new lovely. I am always happy to see a new face in the reviews. Here is the next chapter and I am working on getting the next one up and ready.**

 **maddypaddy30: Hello new lovely. I am glad to see that you are excited for this story. I will strive to upload the next chapter very soon.**

 **BrookeWorm3: Hello new lovely. I am so happy that you like Stackveaux. I actually didn't know the ship name for these two, but I'm not sure if I like the name. I felt that this ship was the best out of the relationships that Sookie had throughout the show.**

 **kykyxstandler: Hello again lovely. It is good to hear form you again. Thank you for the compliment. When I first started writing this story, I was kind of worried about not writing Eric's character correctly. However, when I write his character I most of the time think of what could Eric say that would make me roll my eyes. It's nice to know that it is working. I love Eric to pieces but some of his words make me a little exasperated. As for Alcide and Sookie, I have to admit that they are my favorite canon pairing. For the meeting of Godric and Des, I might explain what happened when the trio are together.**

 **Lilrobo02: Hello new lovely. I'm glad that you like this story. Hopefully we can have the triad together within the next couple chapters. As for where I'm taking it, I'm not a hundred percent sure but I have a vague idea.**

 **wickedwolf1989: Hello new lovely. I am glad that you like this story. I am always grateful when so many people like the stories that I spend so much time working on. I hope to hear from you in the future.**

 **Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter. I cannot begin to tell all of you how happy and grateful I am for all of you. When I have writer's block, looking at your reviews helps me through it until I can write again. Now that the magic is over, let's get on with the quote.**

 **"Come away, O human child!**

 **To the waters and the wild**

 **With a faery, hand in hand,**

 **For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand."**

 **-W.B. Yeats**

 **As always, I cannot guarantee the accuracy of the Icelandic translations. I have no knowledge of the language besides Google translate and my native language is English with some knowledge in Japanese. Well, that was all that I had for this A/N so let's get on with the story.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

My ringing cell phone woke me up the next morning with a start against Eric's strong chest. Groaning softly to myself, I used his chest to push myself over the edge of the bed to grab said phone and answer.

"Hello," I rasped out into the phone.

"Where are you Mona?" Alcide questioned in his usual gruff voice.

"What time is it?"

"We have about an hour before we have to leave for the cemetery."

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, untangling myself from both my covers and Eric's limbs until I fell onto the floor.

"What was that?" Alcide demanded when he heard the thud.

"Nothing. I'll see you in a sec."

As soon as I hung up the phone, I hopped in the shower and touched up everything I needed then used my magic to dry myself off. After a quick lotioning my skin, I slipped on a pair of black lace panties before slipping on a black dress that had a plunging v neck that tastefully showed off my cleavage then cinched in around my waist that hugged my hips until it ended a little bit above my knees in an almost pencil skirt. As for the sleeves, they went down to just above my elbows. Black five inch heels were placed on my feet while my hair was brushed then put into a bun at the base of my neck. I didn't bother with make-up so after grabbing my purse and spritzing on some White Diamonds perfume to finish off my look, I deemed myself ready. I then turned to take in Eric who was in his day rest. My heart warmed at seeing him so peaceful and I couldn't help coming over to peck a kiss to his cool forehead. Hmm, I might want to leave him a note too. I made sure to scribble a quick note to him before I made my way out of the secure apartment like place and out of my house to hurry over to Sookie's house. When I got there, I could see that Sookie was already in her funeral dress while my siblings had dressed up for the occasion. Alcide was in a pair of black slacks with a button up black shirt and his hair tamed back while Janice wore a tasteful black dress with straps that covered the tops of her shoulder then went down to her knees and her hair was pulled back away from her face.

"What took you so long Des?" Janice asked me when she saw me. "It sounded like you just woke up."

"I did when Alcide called me," I winced. All of their eyes widened at my words with my brother's reaction quickly turning to anger.

"So you just went home with some fanger?"

"You will not call him that again," I warned him with a flash of my silver eyes over my gray ones.

"And for your information, Eric gave me a massage and made sure that I was happy. Not once did he make a move to satisfy his own desires."

"Good for you Des," Sookie congratulated me with a smile. "I want to hear more about it later."

"You got it Sook."

We all then piled into Janice's car then drove over to the cemetery where the chairs were already set up. Alcide directed Sookie over to her seat then proceeded to sit to her right while I sat down to her left. More and more people showed up after us with Lafayette and Tara sitting next to Alcide and Jason coming to sit on the other side of Janice. From the way his legs were jumping and he was rubbing his arms, I could tell that he was on something and he was suffering from withdrawals. What the fuck have you gotten yourself into Jason, I huffed to myself while the service went on around us. When a nice red headed woman from Amma Adelle's club came up to sing for her, I could tell that Sookie had slipped back into her numb state as she stared at Amma Adelle's coffin as if she couldn't quite focus on it. My heart ached for her so I took one of her hands in mine then brought it over to my lap so that is rested between the both of mine. That seemed to startle her a little bit but she relaxed when she realized that I was the one who had her hand. She gave me a weak smile to which I gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Lord," the pastor began while looking up at the sky. "We gather here today…,"

Truthfully, I kind of tuned out the pastor at that point and instead focused on my surroundings. It was then that I heard wheels against gravel that sounded like a wheelchair. Who in the hell- My thoughts were cut off when I felt Sookie grasp my hand like she saw a ghost while her grip shook slightly. Confused as to what could have made her react that way, I turned to follow her gaze to see the man who was getting pushed towards our little group. Sookie herself seemed confused and scared while the man's wheelchair was parked beside Jason. Let me guess, Jason invited him here without even checking with his sister.

"Uncle Bartlett, what are you doing here?" she demanded of the man that had my teeth setting on edge. So this was the pedophile who had messed with Sookie. Amma Adelle was right to cut off contact with him.

"She was my sister," the man said as if that took away what he had done.

"You haven't been part of this family for a long time," Sookie stated harshly.

"Sook, come on," Jason told his sister. "Give the guy a break.."

"You don't know anything Jason Stackhouse," I hissed under my breath.

"I'm sorry," he glared at me. "Are you a part of this family, cause the last time I checked, you weren't."

I could feel the sting hit deep but I kept my hurt under wraps and instead regarded him coolly.

"Honey," the pastor spoke towards Sookie. "Would you like to say a few words?"

I could feel Sook's hesitance on going up to speak, but I gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her.

"Do whatever you're comfortable with," I whispered to her. She gave a nod then rose to her feet and made her way to the podium. Once there she carefully sat her purse down and pulled out a prewritten eulogy to read.

"Adelle Stackhouse was...everything to me," Sookie started with a hitch in her voice.

"She wasn't just my grandmother. She was...was my parent, my teacher, and my best friend."

I could tell when the thoughts started getting to her because I could see the falter in her speech that had me worried for her. Would she be alright?

"To say she will be missed just don't cut it cause I can't even imagine a world without her in it. She was...was always there with a kind word and a hot meal and a shoulder to cry on. Not just for me, but for everyone who knew her."

It was then that the volcano erupted and Sookie snapped at the crowd.

"Shut up! All of you just shut the fuck up!"

That seemed to be the final straw for her for she took off through the cemetery away from the rest of the mourners. Without thinking, I was to my feet and chasing after Sookie with Jason not the far behind me. I was beside her in an instant while Jason called out for her to stop.

"Sookie, just hold up a sec!"

"Why?!" Sookie exploded while whirling around to face him. "So you can hit me again?!Go ahead, tell me how it's all my fault, tell me how you wish it were me in that coffin! I deserve it."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Jason said, trying to bring her in for a hug that she rejected immediately.

"Don't touch me."

I moved forward slightly to keep the two separated that had Jason looking at the both the both of us with shock.

"Well, I didn't mean to hurt you," Jason tried to defend himself.

"It doesn't take from the fact that you did," I hissed angrily. "Whatever you are on, you need to-,"

Thanks to my combat training, I was able to side step his attempt at lunging at me. As soon as he got closer, I elbowed him in the back that had him scrambling past me.

"I feel like we have nothing more to talk about," I stated coolly while I moved over to Sookie's side to place my hands on her shoulders. I ignored any and all attempts of him calling us back before I teleported us to Sookie's house.

"Des, how did we-,"

"I'll explain everything later Sook," I promised her softly while I led her to the kitchen table.

"What you need to do is to eat some of Amma's pecan pie."

Sookie looked conflicted at my suggestion but she knew that eating Amma's cooking would soothe her. With that said, I pulled the pie out of the fridge, pulled off the plastic, then sat it in front of her with a fork.

"Dig in Sook."

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she picked up the fork with a shaky hand. I made to leave to room when her eyes rose to meet mine.

"Would you want to share it?" she offered in a soft voice.

"Sure Sook," I agreed with a soft smile. I grabbed another fork from the silverware drawer and sat next to her at the table. She made sure I took a forkful of pie before she rose her fork to her lips. As soon as she took the bite, I could see the numbness melt away until sadness then sorrow fill her features until she was battling a lump in her throat while trying to eat the pie. I myself couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes when I took my bite. Just eating that pie gave a picture of Amma in the kitchen with a warm smile and the crushing realization that she would no longer be able to offer that again with homemade food. With the more pie that we ate together, Sookie and I gradually broke down crying as we shared in our grief over Amma Adelle. Sometime during our crying, one of Sookie's hands sought out one of mine to hold which I squeezed to give her some comfort.

* * *

By the time we both finished the pie, Alcide and Janice came back to the house. Right as he stepped in the door, Alcide could scent Sookie's tears and I could hear the low whine that he let out.

"Hey Sookie," he greeted her warmly.

"Hello Alcide," she returned with a sniff.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Alcide suggested.

"You can take a nice hot bath then get into pajamas," I added.

At my addition, she gave a dazed nod but she did not get up from her seat at the kitchen table. My eyebrows furrowed in worry over her while I helped guide Sookie up from her chair and up the stairs to the bathroom.

"What do you want to wear Sook?" I asked her, filling up the tub with hot water and some lavender bath salts.

"A big shirt and shorts."

I quickly rushed to her room to grab the pajamas she wanted and returned to see her already in the tub.

"Do you need anything Sook?"

"Could you sing me a song?" she requested, laying her head back against the tub while closing her eyes.

"Of course. I have just the song for you. It's a lullaby from my grandfather's country."

I cleared my throat a little as I settled on the edge of the tub so that I could sit.

" ** _Í beit okkar vex blár ber_** (In our pasture grows blue berries)  
 _ **Komdu gleði úr hjartanu**_ (Come joy from the heart)," I began softly while letting the grace of the elves filter into my voice.

" _ **Ef þú þarft mig fyrir eitthvað, munum við hittast þar!**_ (If you need me for something, we will meet there!)  
 ** _Komdu lillies og aquilegia, komdu rósir og salvia!_** (Come lillies and aquilegia, come roses and salvia!)  
 _ **Komdu með ljúffengan mynt, komdu með gleði úr hjartanu!**_ (Come sweet crisp-leafed mint, come joy from the heart!)."

As I sang, I could see Sookie relaxing into the water. A small smile grew on my lips as I continued to sing.

" ** _Fair lítill blóm mun biðja um dans_** (Fair little flowers will ask for a dance)  
 ** _Komdu gleði úr hjartanu!_** (Come joy from the heart!)  
 ** _Ef þú vilt getur ég búið til kórónu af blómum_** (If you want, I can make a crown of flowers)  
 ** _Komdu lillies og aquilegia, komdu rósir og salvia!_** (Come lillies and aquilegia, come roses and salvia!)  
 ** _Komdu með ljúffengan mynt, komdu með gleði úr hjartanu!_** (Come sweet crisp-leafed mint, come joy from the heart!)

 ** _Krónan af blómum mun ég setja í hárið_** (The crown of flowers I will put in your hair)  
 ** _Komdu gleði úr hjartanu!_** (Come joy from the heart!)  
 _ **Sólin fer upp og niður, en vonin er sterk**_ (The sun goes up and down, but the hope stays strong)  
 ** _Komdu lillies og aquilegia, komdu rósir og salvia!_** (Come lillies and aquilegia, come roses and salvia!)  
 _ **Komdu með ljúffengan mynt, komdu með gleði úr hjartanu!**_ (Come sweet crisp-leafed mint, come joy from the heart!)

 _ **Í haga okkar eru blóm og ber**_ (In our pasture there are flowers and berries)  
 ** _Komdu gleði úr hjartanu!_** (Come joy from the heart!)  
 _ **En af öllum, ég elska þig mest**_ (But out of everyone, I love you the most)  
 _ **Komdu lillies og aquilegia, komdu rósir og salvia!**_ (Come lillies and aquilegia, come roses and salvia!)  
 ** _Komdu með ljúffengan mynt, komdu með gleði úr hjartanu!_** (Come sweet crisp-leafed mint, come joy from the heart!)."

-"Uti vår hage" by Swedish Folk translated into Icelandic

When I stopped singing, I could see that Sookie was so relaxed that she was almost asleep. My heart warmed when I saw how relaxed she was but I knew that I needed to get her up so that she didn't prune.

"C'mon Sook," I urged her with a gentle shake to her shoulder. "Let's get you out and dressed."

Her eyes opened slightly to reveal blurry eyes before I helped her out of the tub. Once she was dressed, I guided her down to the living room where Alcide and Janice had set up for a movie. When Alcide saw Sookie, he was quick to pick up a fluffy throw blanket that he wrapped around her like a burrito then plopped her down on his lap. Home Alone was already in the player and displayed on the tv screen while Janice was placing a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table along with some sweets and bottles of Coke. I'm guessing she had drove to the store to pick up the Coke and the sweets cause I don't think that Sookie even had half of what was on the table. I made sure to sit close to Alcide's side on the couch then Janice joined us when she was pleased with how she placed the snacks. Content that everyone was situated on the couch, Alcide pressed play on the remote so that the beginnings of the 20th century fox intro sounded from the speakers.

When the movie was finished, I could tell that Sookie was feeling a lot better than she did when she was eating the pie earlier. However, I could tell that she was also very tired.

"Let's get you upstairs Sook," I prompted, standing from the couch to stretch my arms.

"You look ready to drop."

Alcide looked a little conflicted about having Sookie away from him but I only raised a brow at him. If he wanted to not get into a relationship with Sookie, why should he care if she was away from him? Sookie rose from Alcide's lap to take my outstretched hand.

"We can even talk a little bit before you fall asleep."

She brightened up a little at my suggestion and eagerly followed me up the stairs. It didn't take long to get her settled into bed with me laying on top of the covers.

"You comfy Sook?"

"Yeah," she answered. "But there was one thing that I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Are you dating Eric?"

I was kind of expecting a question like that when she had said she wanted to talk about it earlier.

"Kind of," I answered. "Vampires are capable of having a mate if you will and they can sometimes have a mated triad instead of a mated pair."

"So you are...his mate?" she drew out in confusion.

"Yes," I replied without hesitation.

"What does that mean for you?"

"Hmm, we haven't actually talked about any of that," I mused out loud. "We did kind of meet in a whirlwind of activity."

She made a noise of acknowledgement while snuggling further into the blankets.

"But what about Storm?"

"He is part of the mated triad with Eric and I."

"Are they both okay with that?"

"We haven't actually all talked with each other about this. It's not time for my weekly call with Storm and Eric hasn't talked about the situation at all."

"Y'all need to sort your shit out."

"Says you," I chuckled with a soft flick to her nose. She stuck her tongue out at me at the playful jab while her eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

"I'll let you get your rest," I told her as I sat up from the bed. "Alcide and Janice are going to be downstairs if you need something and I'll only be a phone call away if you want me."

She nodded sleepily at my words while I rose from the bed then smiled when I pecked a kiss to her forehead.

"Night Sook."

"Night Des."

I carefully left her room, making sure to shut the door softly behind me, then walked down the stairs to the entryway from where I could see my siblings working on cleaning up after the movie.

"Thank you guys for everything," I told my siblings while I watched them work.

"You ain't gotta thank us for nothin," Janice waved off with a snort. "You're kind of stuck with us pup."

"I'm not a pup anymore," I shot back in jest.

"Do ya need anything?" Alcide questioned, looking over his shoulder.

"Nah," I denied. "How long are you two staying for?"

"We were thinking staying two more days," Alcide said with a look towards Janice.

"You still have two days left of bereavement leave, right?"

"Yeah, Sam let me have it since Amma Adelle was like a grandma to me."

There was a little lull in conversation as I thought over their sleeping arrangements.

"I'll go get some sleep at my house then I'll come back over and we can switch so you guys can head over and catch some sleep," I offered.

"Okay," Janice agreed with a smile. "You go get some sleep honey."

I gave them both a smile then headed back towards my home where Eric might be just waking up. True to my words, the blond giant was just waking when I padded into the apartment space without my shoes and my dress coming off on my way to the bed.

" _ **Gott kvöld, Eric**_ (Good evening Eric)," I greeted him, my now free hair hanging over one of my shoulders. His eyes slowly opened to reveal his ice blue eyes that were hazy until they landed on me. He let out a sort of groan before he turned with an arm out to wrap around my waist to tug me down beside him on the bed.

" _ **Eric, ég þarf að tala við þig um eitthvað**_ (Eric, I need to talk with you about something)," I said after I pulled my head back enough to get some air.

" _ **Hvað**_ (What)?" he demanded in a lazy tone.

" ** _Hvernig finnst þér um að vera í þjáðu tríói við Guðrúnu og ég_** (How do you feel about being in a mated triad with Godric and I)?"

" _ **Hvað ertu með um konu**_ (What are you on about woman)?"

During our little back and forth, Eric had rolled over to lay on his back while he moved me to lay on his chest.

" ** _Ég er að tala um þig, Godric, og ég er þreyttur þræll_** (I'm talking about you, Godric, and I being a mated triad)," I explained. Eric rolled his eyes at my words before a sigh left his chest.

" _ **Það var ekki óalgengt fyrir Godric og ég að deila elskhugum**_ (It was not uncommon for Godric and I to share lovers)," he stated simply.

" ** _Ég er viss um að við getum séð um að deila þér_** (I'm sure we can handle sharing you)."

" ** _Í einhverju öðru ástandi myndi ég finna árás með þeirri athugasemd_** (In any other situation, I would find offense with that comment)," I grumbled.

" ** _Hefurðu talað við Godric undanfarið? Hefur þú ekki tengsl þín við framleiðanda / barn til að hafa samband við hann_** (Have you spoken with Godric lately? Don't you have your maker/child bond to contact him with)?"

" ** _Að auki óljósar tilfinningar, hefur Godric lokað endanum á skuldabréfi síðustu sextíu ára_** (Besides vague emotions, Godric has closed off his end of the bond for the last sixty years)."

" _ **Af hverju**_ (Why)?"

" _ **Það virðist sem hann var að þróa þunglyndi**_ (It seems that he was developing a bout of depression)," Eric told me while his arms came up to wrap around my waist with one hand flat on the small of my back and the other playing with my hair.

" _ **Hins vegar, fyrir þremur árum, virtist hann verða hamingjusamari í litlu brotunum sem ég fékk frá honum**_ (However, three years ago, he seemed to become happier in the small snippets that I did get from him)."

" _ **Það er þegar ég hitti guðdómlega**_ (That's when I met Godric)...," I realized with a start.

" _ **Ég vissi ekki að ég hjálpaði honum mikið**_ (I didn't know that I was helping him that much)."

" _ **Og fyrir það er ég í skuldinni þinni**_ (And for that, I am in your debt)," Eric told me sincerely.

" _ **Það er ekki hvernig þetta heiðurinn virkar Eric**_ (That's not how this hedr thing works Eric)," I giggled, moving to straddle his lap.

" _ **Sama hvað gerist, ég er þarna fyrir þig og Guðrúnu. Þú ert líf mitt núna. Ég gat ekki lifað án þess að einn af ykkur**_ (No matter what happens, I am there for you and Godric. Your lives are my life now. I couldn't live without either one of you)."

From the way I could see Eric's face move, I could tell that he was fighting showing emotion.

" _ **Ég var alltaf kennt að sýna tilfinning er veikleiki**_ (I was always taught that showing emotion is a weakness)," Eric commented softly.

" _ **Kannski að óvinir þínir, en ég held ekki að þetta á við um fólkið sem þú elskar og treystir**_ (Maybe to your enemies, but I don't think that applies to the people you love and trust)."

" ** _Ég hata að brjóta það til þín, en ég treystir þér ekki alveg_** (I hate to break it to you, but I don't fully trust you)."

" _ **Ég bjóst við því heiðarlega**_ (I expected that honestly)," I confessed with a shrug.

" _ **Klár stelpa**_ (Smart girl)," Eric smirked followed by a quick swat to my ass.

" _ **Hæ**_ (Hey)!" I laughed in protest with a smack to his chest. " ** _Var þetta mjög nauðsynlegt_** (Was that really necessary)?"

All he did was smirk at my words and this time give my ass a pinch. I rolled my eyes and moved so that I lay next to him.

" _ **Ég er að snúa inn fyrir nóttina**_ (I'm turning in for the night)," I told him as I crawled under the blankets.

" _ **Þú ert velkominn að vera ef þú vilt. Eftir að ég vakna, koma systkini mín yfir**_ (You're welcome to stay if you'd like. After I wake up, my siblings are coming over)."

" _ **Svefn vel Desdemona**_ (Sleep well Desdemona)," was all I heard before I slipped into the realm of sleep.

* * *

For the rest of the night, I felt peaceful and relaxed laying next to Eric. When I would drift in and out of sleep enough to turn slightly, I could feel Eric run his hand across my bare back. A soft contented rumble started in my chest when I fell back asleep. I'm not sure how long I was asleep for this last stretch, but I could feel Eric running his hands through my hair so that it was pushed back from my face.

"Desdemona," he whispered that roused me from the deeper sleep I was in.

" _ **Hvað er það, Eric**_ (What is it, Eric)?" I managed to get out around the yawn/sigh that escaped my lips.

" _ **Ég fer fyrir Fangtasia**_ (I'm leaving for Fangtasia)."

" _ **Hafa öruggt ferðalag heima**_ (Have a safe trip back home)," I said as I leaned into the hand he had resting on my cheek.

" ** _Þú hefur ekkert að hafa áhyggjur af elskhugi_** (You have nothing to worry about lover)," he assured me.

" _ **En ég þakka það samt**_ (But I appreciate it nonetheless)."

Instead of saying anything, I turned my face so that I could place a kiss on his inner wrist.

" _ **Fara aftur til svefns elskhugi. Ég vildi bara láta þig vita**_ (Go back to sleep lover. I just wanted to let you know)."

I hummed in acknowledgement before I lay back down to sleep. I was only asleep for a few more hours before I rose with the sunrise. I flashed through a quick shower and dressed in a pair of leggings and a large t-shirt along with a pair of sneakers. I might head over to Sookie's house and relieve my siblings of duty. While I'm at it, I might make breakfast for Sookie when she wakes up. With that decided, I headed out to Sookie's house. Alcide and Janice were all too happy to head over to my house and sleep. Hmm, maybe we can have some johnny cakes, biscuits and gravy, eggs, some sausages, and fried potatoes. As I started cooking breakfast, I couldn't help but think of a song that Amma Adelle used to sing when she cooked breakfast. My heart hurt at remembering her bustling about the kitchen, but I allowed myself to feel everything that I did to get them out of my system.

By the time Sookie came down to the kitchen, I had managed to plate up everything except for the johnny cakes along with a pitcher of orange juice and milk each.

"Des?" she questioned when she saw me working away in the kitchen.

"Mornin' Sook," I greeted her with a smile. "I hope you're hungry."

"Why are you cooking breakfast?"

"I thought that I would make us some breakfast," I began while I worked on the johnny cakes.

"I also have something that I have to talk with you about."

"Is it about how you got us here from the cemetery?" she ventured hesitantly.

"Yes."

She nodded then came to sit at the kitchen table.

"Help yourself while I plate up the last of the johnny cakes," I insisted to which she obliged. I waited for the both of us to make our plates and settle down in our seats before I cleared my throat.

"I take it I should just start from the beginning," I began with a deep sigh.

"Have you ever heard of elves in Norse mythology?"

"Not really," Sook admitted with a sheepish smile.

"That's alright Sook. I didn't expect you to know. Norse myth isn't exactly as mainstream as the Greek or Roman gods. In Norse myth, there are the light elves from Alfheim and the dark elves from Svartalfheim. Both races are masters of magic and combat. The light elves are being with really pale skin and dark hair with silver eyes. Dark elves have pitch dark skin and dark hair with golden eyes."

"Are you a dark elf?" Sookie piped up while looking at my features.

"I'll get to that Sook," I chuckled. "I have a slightly complex family tree so it will need some background information before I can explain."

She nodded to show me she understood before digging into her food.

"Elves are capable of living to be up to be ten thousand and one years old and look young for a very long time. Both races rule with a monarchy that goes down to nobles with chieftains being a subset of nobles. Then come the priests, the healers, then scholars, and finally the guards. These titles grant people markings that say what social rank someone has."

In a flash of magic, I let my Midgardian form dissolve into my true form.

"The marking on my forehead says that I am of royal blood. Usually the markings are gold for the light elves and silver for the dark elves, but my great-grandparents merged the two species together resulting in my silver and gold marking. As for the marking on my cheeks, each royal member gets their own special marking and color that immediately tells which royal member is from a glance."

When I looked to Sookie to see if she was following me, I could see that I had her full attention.

"Each light elf and dark elf both get someone who is their very match right down to their body and soul. We call them our hedr. This is what leads to my long family history. It all starts with my great-grandfather King Alric of the Light Elves who found his hedr in my great-grandmother Queen Vestele of the Light Elves who used to be a princess of the Dark Elves. Their union resulted in my grandmother Princess Sigfrid who is half Light Elf and half Dark Elf. Amma Sigfrid then found her hedr in the form of a fairy."

"Fairies are real?" Sookie gasped in shock.

"We'll talk more about that later," I assured her. "But in the meantime, yes. Fairies are real."

"From their union was born my mother Maggie who was half fairy, one eighth Light Elf, and one eighth Dark Elf. My mother found her hedr in my father Jackson who is a full blooded werewolf. From their union came me who was preceded by my older siblings from a previous mating with a full blooded were."

"So you're a werewolf fairy elf?" Sookie questioned in disbelief at the words pouring from her mouth.

"Exactly. However, we can't let this information get out to other people. Not even my siblings know what I am. My grandparents made me swear not to tell a soul besides my hedrs."

"Hedrs?"

"Eric and Storm."

"A lot of things are starting to make sense now," she admitted after thinking about it.

"About the fairy thing," I said to start the next conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how you can read people's minds yet not a vampire's or how vampire's can't glamour you?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that is because-,"

"Please don't tell me that I'm a fairy," Sookie groaned.

"Not exactly," I admitted to which I could see her relief. "You're half fairy."

Another groan slipped from Sookie as she lay her head in her arms on the table.

"You can do so much more with your fae magic, if you should choose to pursue this."

There were a few moments of silence as I could tell that she was thinking it over.

"What would I be able to do?"

"You can generate light from your hands that can do a lot of things. You could also perform magic."

"I...I need time to think about this."

"There is no pressure Sook," I clarified. "I simply wanted to let you know what you are. However, this also comes with a warning. Vampires are drawn to your kind like a moth to flame. Your blood calls out to them and they may not stop if they are able to get a drink. I know Bill came around looking to be in a relationship with you, but I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"Thank you for being honest with me Des," Sook told me with a shaky smile.

"Think nothing of it Sook. We're sisters, aren't we?"

This time a large smile graced her lips that had parts of her eyes sparkling.

"Of course we are."

With the talk out of the way, the both of us went back to our breakfast. Everything was peaceful and quiet until I heard someone coming up to the front door. Who could that be? I quickly changed into my Midgardian guise and put my finger to my lips to keep Sookie quiet and in her seat. As I made my way through the house to the front door, I could make out Jason's scent. What in the hell is he doing here after how he acted yesterday?! I stormed over to the door so that he wouldn't get past the entryway.

"What are you doing here Jason Stackhouse?" I demanded with my hands on my hips to show my displeasure.

"I don't have to answer to you Desdemona," Jason glared at me. "This was my gran's house and I came to get half of what's mine."

"This is Sookie's house now," I argued, looking over to the doorway where Sookie had entered.

"What do you need money for?" Sook joined in. "You have a job and a house."

"It's because he got addicted to something," I informed her while keeping an eye on the man in front of me.

"He is probably looking to sell a few things to get his fix."

As soon as the words left my mouth I could see Jason try to charge me again, but I did not expect what happened next. Sookie grabbed my arm to pull me back all the while sticking out a hand that sent a golden blast of light that sent Jason flying back out the door. She had unlocked her photokinesis. Jason groaned from his spot outside on the porch while Sookie stared in awe down at her hand that had shot out the light.

"I believe that is your cue to leave," I called out to Jason before I shut the door in his face and locking it for good measure.

"I can't believe I just did that," Sookie breathed out in equal parts shock and awe.

"Congratulations Sook. You just unlocked part of your fairy powers."

"Why do I feel so...so alive?"

"That's probably because of the adrenaline from using your powers and the final realization that you actually have powers," I guessed with a small shrug.

"How much can you do with your magic?"

"The only limit I have on my magic is my imagination and will."

"How can you handle having that much power?"

"I grew up learning how to use them so I can't really see my abilities as anything other than normal."

"I think I want to learn," Sookie told me with an eagerness clear in her eyes.

"Maybe after we get back in the swing of things back at work," I said. "We both still need some time to adjust to everything."

She looked a little disheartened at my words yet she also looked excited to get training underway.

* * *

The next couple days went by uneventfully, that ended with Alcide and Janice heading back to Mississippi. They had taken quite a liking to Sook so that told the both of us to give them a call if we ever needed anything before they left. Eric on the other hand stayed at Fangtasia, which I kept telling him to tend to. This also meant that Sook and I were back on our shifts at Merlotte's. Everything, at least at the moment, work was back to how it had been before our leave. As usual some of our customers were being dicks to Faye which prompted him to heat a spoon to go with a soup over the flame then placed it in the soup that made a sizzle.

"I am going to pretend I didn't see that," I said when I stepped up to the kitchen counter.

"Good lookin' out for me girl," Faye grinned before he had Terry run it over to its intended table. However, I couldn't help but laugh when the man jumped up from his chair and cursed at the hot spoon. The restaurant was having an uneventful night when I scented a group of vampires advancing towards us. Shit, I can't out myself to essentially all of Bon Temps, but I'll have to make due. I called my guards to my side and they appeared out of thin air in their Midgardian disguises. Before the vamps could make it past the front door, I stood my ground with Agnar and Cory flanking me on either side and gave them a sickeningly sweet smile and crossed my arms.

"I don't think you three are welcome here," I said. "But I would be happy to show you to way out."

"You heard the lady," Cory spoke up with a glare in his amber eyes.

"I'm not intimidated by some human chick and her lackeys," the black vampire hissed in distaste. I could feel my eyes glow silver as I felt my anger flare but I hastened to push it back down.

" _ **Agnar, þú tekur einn til vinstri**_ (Agnar, you take the one on the left)," I told the short haired raven to my left.

" _ **Cory, sá til hægri. Ég mun taka tíkin í miðjunni**_ (Cory, the one on the right. I'll take the bitch in the center)."

Without waiting for me to say go, they both launched forward and tackled the two male vamps outside. I on the other hand smirked as I grabbed the black female vamp by her throat as I made my whole palm turn to silver. A strangled scream left her while I carried her kicking and screaming outside.

" _ **Leyfðu engum lifandi**_ (Leave no one alive)!" I ordered to my guards. It was almost simultaneous when I heard the splat of vamp goo from both directions.

"Why don't we go with the UV death," I suggested to the vamp I had in a choke hold while I made a ball of UV light appear in my other hand. Fear shone in her eyes as I lifted the ball of concentrated UV energy and didn't hesitate to force it down her throat. I then let her go and claw at her throat before she exploded in a mass of goo.

"Thank you boys," I directed to my guards. "I'll call you if I need you."

"As you wish," they both said before they vanished from the naked eye. Satisfied that all the vamps were piles of bloody goo, I turned on my heel and headed back into work. Almost everyone was looking at me with wide eyes when I picked my tray back up and finished delivering my orders.

"What are you looking at?" I challenged with a raised eyebrow. "Go back to what you were doing."

Once I had delivered all of the food, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could tell the person was human so I didn't lash out as I turned to face them. It turned out to be Terry who was looking at me with respect in his eyes. He said nothing yet he inclined his head in a military gesture of understanding. I in turn put a hand on the shoulder of his arm and gave my own incline of my head. He gave me a warm smile before he went back to what he was doing.

"That was so cool," Sookie grinned when I came back over to the kitchen window.

"I was so scared for you honey," Arlene fretted with slight tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know yous was so strong," Lafayette commented.

"I was fine Arlene," I assured her. "A little bit of silver goes a long way."

I had picked up my next order and made to take it out but Sam stopped me by the bar.

"Hey Des, can I talk to ya for a sec?"

"Of course Sam. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of those vamps."

"Think nothing of it Sam. I was just looking out for Merlotte's."

"How exactly did you get that woman outside and who were those other men?"

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth Sam," I advised him.

He still looked like he wanted to pry, but he caught on to the fact that I didn't want to talk about it.

"You're right," he agreed with a smile. "Keep up the good work."

"Will do."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the night passes by with no further disturbance which found Sookie and I at her house unwinding from our shift.

"When can we start my training?" Sookie asked while we stretched out on her couch.

"How about tomorrow?" I suggested. "That way the both of us can have a chance to rest."

"Ok," Sookie agreed.

"Before I head back over to my house during the night," I began. "I think I should introduce you to my guards. Agnar. Cory."

In seconds they appeared behind me.

"Sookie, these are my guards Agnar and Cory."

"It is nice to formally meet you Miss. Stackhouse," Agnar greeted her with a small bow.

"You have your own personal guards?" Sookie questioned in disbelief.

"And some personal servants," I told her. "My grandfather believes that I should never have to lift a finger in my life. Anyways, the reason I wanted to formally introduce you to them is because you are going to be seeing a lot of them until the killer is caught. Cory, would you be a dear and escort Sookie upstairs and guard her for the night?"

"As you wish, Your Highness."

"I'll see you in the morning Sook."

"Night Des."

We both had the nest day off of work, so we had all of tomorrow to take a breather before I began teaching her. I might even take her to see my family if I can get them to agree with it. I had a feeling that Sook and I were sisters of the same Light. It was a term for fae who, even if they weren't actual siblings, they had very similar Lights that was almost of the same signature. I'm sure they cannot turn her away. Or at least I hoped they didn't.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Sweet Dreams o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **That's all I have for this chapter. What did you guys think about it? I know that Sookie doesn't learn about her powers or what she is until later, but I feel like that she should be able to learn that her powers are something to celebrate and not hate. I think that if Sookie was to embrace her gifts and have someone to teach her how to use them, she would not only be able to take care of herself, but also be happier in the long run. That's why I came up with the idea of Des helping Sook with her powers. I feel like that it would bring the two closer and have a strong bond between the two besides Des being one of the only people who looks after Sook without a hidden motive and truly understands her. I know that if I were in Sook's shoes, I would love to have someone like Des in my life. As for having Eric in this chapter, I know that he wasn't that big of a figure as in the chapter before. However, he will have a bigger part in the next chapter. I would actually like to ask my readers what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter. With that question I will end the A/N here and bid you adieu until the next chapter. As always, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a review or shoot me a pm. Remember, reviews are magic!**

 **-White Wolf**


End file.
